Tylers Sister
by Twiggy85
Summary: Bella finds out some shocking news after the James attack, and her path has changed, after learning her family's history she decides to go looking for answers, where only in Mystic Falls, will she find what she's looking for or will something or someone else find her? ! the characters in this are not mine but the story line is so no copying lol!
1. Chapter 1

I've been out of phoenix hospital and at home in forks now for 3 weeks and my dad's taking me to the hospital for my check up with Carlisle, as me and Edward haven't really spoken to each other much, he's mad at me for ditching Jasper and Alice and he's mad at Alice for not seeing me doing it, but I have a feeling she did see me doing it, but I thought James had my mum and I couldn't just sit back and do nothing so I did what I had to do.

Carlisle dose all his usual test's frowns at me asks me how my leg is doing I told him my leg feels fine like it isn't even broken so he sends me for an x-ray on It to check it, when we go back to Carlisle he looks at the results like he can't believe it,

"Bella your legs completely healed like it was never broken" he's say shocked

"really it has, cool does this mean I get this ugly big cast off then" I just smile up at him not really seeing what the problem is,

"well yes I suppose you can there's no need to have it on if it's not broken any more, though I can't believe it's healed already" he's still shocked and starts muttering about something but before I can ask him my dad say's

"come on then Bella let's go and get this thing off, thanks Carlisle let me know the result bout that case"

"of course I will Charlie it should be a few days till the results come in,"

I'm rolling my eyes at them bout as they start talking about work and I just turn out.

As my and dad are leaving Carlisle office he say's

"just be careful on that leg still though Bella cos even though its healed quickly it will still be fragile, something feels off with the way he says this, but I don't question I just smile and say "thanks doc"

So after dad drops me of home to go back to work I go shower and shave my leg cos it was gross, I start making dinner for me and dad cos god I'm starving I don't know what's up with me but the last few days I've been so hungry eating everything even dad commented on it, asking if I was ok, I've still not heard anything from Edward when I go to bed and I'm starting to get a bit concerned, I text Alice to see if he's still mad at her, she asks me about the hospital I tell her me legs no broken any more, and she says she will see me soon, then I go to sleep but my dreams the past few weeks have been crazy I'm nearly even scared to go to sleep.

I wake up the next morning get ready for school and Edwards there to pick me up for school but he seems really distant after asking him where's his been and why he's been avoiding me he just says he's been angry,

"Edward it's been 3 weeks already and your still angry at me for wanting to protect my mum, if it was Esme you would have done anything to protect her but I can't try and protect my mum, you know what Edward whatever I'll see you later maybe" I walk of trying not to cry he knows he's upset me but it's like he doesn't even care.

At lunch I sit with Alice ignoring Edward, and after school I get Alice to drop me of home this goes on like this for the rest of the week, and I'm pissed at Edward now, he's acting worse than Rosalie ever did and he's meant to be my boyfriend, even rose has been speaking to me like she likes me this last 4 days, now its Friday and school has finished and Edward asks me if he can drop me off home, I'm a bit shocked really but agree, the ride home is silent when we reach home he asks me to take a walk with him, somethings up I know they is I can feel it, we walk to the back of the house and I'm waiting for him to start talking,

"Bella were leaving we have been here to long and people are starting to question Carlisle's age and we need to end this I mean it was ok for a while but I just board of playing human now"

I just look at him I know he's lying I can see it even though his face is blank.

"you know whatever Edward, whatever you have to tell yourself to make yourself feel better, cos I know your lying to me, I would rather you not just lie to me face and just tell me the truth no matter how bad it is but if you want to lie about it that's fine, but you didn't need to be a dick to me all week while you was still meant to be my boyfriend in fact you have been a dick since James attack and you sucked the venom out if you didn't want me to be a vampire whatever but if you just didn't want to be with me anymore you could of just spoken to me about it and we could of just been friends or just acquaintances but no you had to be a dick to me even rose has been nicer than you have been and that's saying something" I'm so angry at him I'm shaking but I can see that he regrets what his done to me and he probable didn't even think of just being friends instead he just went if being a dick to me, well it's too late now.

"you know whatever Edward just go leave I don't ever want to see you again" I leave him standing there shocked I don't think he expect me to turn it around on him. I enter the house and slam the door to make a point.

"Aaarrrr what a dick" I hope he heard that, I'm still shaking an hour later I feel like I've got a fever coming, so I just lie on the sofa with a blanket on me watching tv I've still not moved when dad gets back he's heard that the Cullen have gone and I think he just thinks I'm being like this cos they have left.

"I'll order pizza ok bells"

"Ok dad"

We eat watching the sports but I still feel bad, so I go to bed even though I will probably have more crazy ass dreams.

I wake up late on Saturday, I feel a bit better and see an envelope on my dresser, I know it's from Alice as it's her hand writing, she's says she's sorry about Edward and leaving without speaking to me but say she will see me in the future and that even if they are bumps in the road things will always work out and be ok, then she leaves me a list of email addresses and phone numbers for her and jasper if there's an emergency. She even leaves me a credit card telling me it's an unlimited so not to worry, I just put it in my purse. I know there's no point arguing wither she will just but thing's and send them me it's easier just buying it myself.

So I get up have breakfast clean the house as Charlies gone fishing this morning, I sit and do my homework, I'm still trying to concentrate on my homework but it's like my head isn't in it and keeps blanking out my fever is coming back again as I'm finishing my homework that's takes me hours to do Charlie comes home at 5pm we sit and talk order take out again cos I'm starving again god I'm going to end up the size of a house at this rate, if I keep eating like this.

Me and dad have been watching to sports, well dad has been I've just been staring at the tv not really paying attention to it, its 10pm so I go and shower then bed, I'm lying in bed I'm shaking again somethings wrong, somethings very, very wrong, all of a sudden I'm off the bed on my knees on the floor, all I can hear is someone screaming but I'm in too much pain to know who is screaming, I hear a bang look up and see dad standing there looking shocked then he looks sad he's talking to me but I can't see him though my tears or hear him, I hear screaming again and realise it's me that's been screaming, but it feels like my bones are braking, dad just picking me up off the floor and take me downstairs out the back of the house into the woods, dad lowers me on the floor he holds my face and tries to make me listen to him,

"Bella, Isabella listen to me sweetheart, don't fight it let it happen, it will make it easier"

"it hurts dad it hurt's, what's happening to me" I cry out to him

"Isabella your turning into a werewolf" he say's

"WHAT HOW" I shout out

"We'll talk about that later Isabella" dad stands and takes his shoes and top off WFT is he doing,

The next thing I know I'm looking up at dad from the ground and see dad smiling at me, I look down and see paws, fury little dark brown paws, turn my head to look behind me and see dark chocolate brown fur with gold and bits in it and a tail, OH MY GOD A TAIL, I can hear dad in my head now telling me to calm down as I look at him, HOLY SHIT MY DADS A DOG.

He can hear me say that of course,

"I'm not a dog Isabella, I'm a werewolf, and so are you"

"oh god dad how"

"We will talk bout that later but for now follow me"

So that's what I do, me and dad run around jumping from things chasing animals, eating animals which I would of fount gross by the way but it was just so cool doing it and watching dad doing it to, the sun starts to come up and we run back to the house, I run up to my room and change back just how dad told me to it didn't hurt as much changing back.

I'm so tired I just fell onto bed and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I wake up look around at the time 9:30 p, god I slepted the whole day away I go to get up, OH MY GOD I think I'm dying I say as dad comes in to hand me some tablets, say's there for the pain, oh god I feel like I've been hit by a truck.

I go and shower dad has been to the diner and order loads of food, we sit down and dad tells me all bout our family history that our real surname is Lockwood and Swan was his mother's maiden, I asked him why he changed it he said it was for my protection, I don't understand why I would need protection and from who,

"But I don't understand why dad, who would I need protection from, I'm nothing special, I just don't get it"

"Isabella I think it's time you should know the truth but please just remember that whatever I tell you, that I still love you no matter what and that your still my daughter"

"tell me dad, your scaring me"

"When I first met your mother we was young still in high school, we was high school sweethearts, but after graduation me and your mother went to a house party, there was lots of drinking and I lost her for a few hours but you know what your mothers is like I just thought she was talking to some of her friends, I wish that was the case, so I got worried about her I couldn't find her so I asked around and someone said she went upstairs, so I went up to see if she was ok, I looked in a few rooms couldn't find her went into the last room and fount her having sex with someone else," he was nearly crying at reliving this and I'm crying,

"I fount out that night that the woman, that I was deeply in love with had been cheating on me, for a few months, but what made it worse was that she was having an affair with my brother."

"WHAT, I can't believe it, she was sleeping with your brother" I said disgusted

"Yeah"

"but you got married, you were together till I was 2" I'm confused

"when your mother found out that she was pregnant with you, I had already triggered my werewolf gene by a robbery at work when I shot someone and killed them, and my brother triggered his in a car accident the other person in the car died and cos my brother was driving, he was the reason he died" ok so I know how he and his brother triggered there gene and that my mother had an affair, and how I got the gene as it was pasted down, but I still don't get it.

"that still don't tell me why I needed protecting" I'm still confused

"at the time your mother didn't know who the father was, and my brother was already engaged to Coral, when she told him he didn't want anything to do with you cos he didn't want to lose Coral, so I stepped up I still loved her, and it didn't matter to me if I was your father or not I still loved you, you was either my daughter or niece but it didn't matter you was family, I loved you Isabella I have always loved you, you will always be my daughter," he says with tears in his eyes.

"so did you do the test" I say I'm not sure I want too now,

"I did but your mother didn't want to do the test she was to scared but I did it without her knowing"

"Well"

He just looked at me, then got up went upstairs and then come back down and handed me an envelope,

I look at it it's not even been opened, I looked at him confused,

"I didn't open it, to show you that it didn't matter whether you are mine or not you are still my daughter"

I open the letter my hands are shaking I take a deep breath and read it….

NOT CHARLES LOCKWOODS DAUGHTER

I bursts out crying, completely sobbing into my daddy's arms I feel like I'm heart broken, even my dad's crying to.

"it doesn't matter dad, I don't care as long as you don't, I still love you daddy"

"I love you more than anything bells, you are and always will by my little girl"

"good, good so you still haven't told me why I need protection and why you changed your name" I say

Ok well you're not just a werewolf"

"Say what" now confused again "what do you mean, what else am I then"

"Have you been having any crazy dreams, that don't make any sense" he say's but looking at me like he already knows the answer,

"yeah, yeah h-how do you know I didn't tell you"

"Cos now you triggered your werewolf side you unlocked the witch in you" he says completely serious

"WHAT THE FUCK, dad I'm not a witch,"

"Did you ever wonder, why you had balance problems"

"I'm just clumsy that's all" I shrug at him,

"No it's a side effect of your witch side being tied up, and now you have changed you haven't fell once, come to the loft with me", so we go up to the loft, and he makes a pentagon shape with salt, now I'm really confused,

"Stand in the middle Isabella" he's serious

I stand in the middle he gives me the book, "now open the book open the first page, and say the words that appear on the page"

So I open the book I can feel it's power it's like its talking to me, I'm mesmerised by it, its calling to me even, I see the words and say them not even out loud just in my head, and then I see everything, history centuries of history, all in my head it's like I'm living it, I'm socking all the spell's in my head, there telling me how to use them, it makes it seem natural, I feel complete, alive, better even,

I woke up on the floor, dads asleep in the chair,

"dad" "bella"

"oh my god Bella you look great, better than great, fantastic, I mean not that you didn't before but wow"

"yeah dad are you finished, you're looking at me like you never seen me before"

Me and dad go down stairs I look in the mirror, wow, oh my god, dad was right I'm hot, I start giggling, my hair is longer thicker more richer chocolate colour with they look like bright red highlights in there, my eyebrows look like I've had them sculptured like them supermodels do them, my eyelashes are longer and thicker to I look like I'm wearing mascara my eyes look darker my skin is amazing all the marks are gone its smooth and soft, my lips plumper and a dark blood red colour, I even rub them to see if it comes off, nope there are now that colour, I look like I've had a makeover done by a professional.

I look down at me OH MY GOD, I've got boobs I just stand there mouth opened staring shocked, I open and close I'm mouth a few times I mean I was a good c-cup anyway but now I could end up knocking myself out with these bad boys ha I'm says bad boys with them when I'm a girl I just shake my head, I'm going to have to go shopping none of my bras are never going to fit now, I look at the rest of me i look leaner more fitter like I do sports, yeah right like I would willingly do sports no thanks, I turn round and my ass is more rounder too, well there's always a silver lining to this.

I've got changed and go down stairs and dads waiting for me with this look, and I know he wants answers from me know, and I know I'm going to have to tell him everything, but just as I sit down to start the doorbell goes and I jump up to answer it, nothing like saved by the bell, it's a fed ex man with a big parcel,

"miss swan"

"Yes" I say confused I didn't order anything, did I, so much has happened I can't even remember.

"Sign here please" I just sign for it, theres an envelope on top with my name on it and I suddenly know who this is from and roll my eyes at this,

 _"_ _Bella stop rolling your eyes I can see you, never forget that your my best friend no matter what, I've seen you will need new bras and clothes but didn't see why, whatever happened you look hot by the way, and I've seen your path I won't tell you much other than your future will be bright and one day you will meet the one I promise and we will see each other again in the future, oh and use the credit card to do more shopping or I will just keep sending you things, oh and you can tell your dad everything about us it will be ok don't worry love your best friend Alice"_

 _Ok then I feel better now I know dads going to be ok,_

 _I look in the box and quickly shut it, well none of that was casual wear, I just smile and shake my head maybe its time for a change._

I put the box down and take a deep breath and go and spill all the beens to dad this should be fun….


	2. Chapter 2

So I sit down with dad and start telling him how I met Edward, how I found out what his family is, I tell him about their powers, all about mine and Edwards relationship then I tell him what happened with James the baseball field, why I left forks to the attack in phoenix then me and Edward breaking up not feeling well, all the way up to today.

I look at him, he's very quiet and gone a funny shade of red,

"dad, dad, DAD" when I get his attention, I just looks at me, I've got tears in my eyes,

"So let me get this straight, Edward and his family are vampires, cold ones and he saved you from the van killing you that day," I just nod my head,

And some of them have powers, like Edward can read minds, Alice can see the furture and jasper can feel emotions" again I just nod

"I KNEW, I JUST KNEW, THEY WAS SOMETHING ELSE, I TOLD BILLY THEY WERE ODD BUT HE JUST BRUSHED ME OFF" he shouts and starts muttering oh then I say something without thinking,

"well I'm not surprised really" oopppsss shit I properly shouldn't of said that,

"why, why Isabella what else are you not telling me" he narrows his eyes at me, he's pissed and I start squirming in my seat, I don't know why I bother cos he's just going to get it out me anyway so I just tell him,

"well their Shape Shifters, they turn into big wolfs the size of a horse, and they can turn at will they don't need the full moon"

He looks shocked and mutters again,

"I knew they were odd when the boys down their all grow double in size, and they started to smell different, but I've known them so long I didn't think it was anything too serious"

He just sits down again after his pacing around the living room, I think I broken him, he's just sitting there staring out the window, ok then I let him have some time to let this all stink in and go and unpack the box Alice sent me, after an hour I come down stairs get him a beer I think he needs it, shit after all this I feel like I need one to, as he hasn't even moved still,

"ok dad I've told you everything I know now but tell me why did I change into a werewolf cos I didn't kill anyone and why I needed protection, I know how I'm a witch the book told me and that is cool by the way, who would of thought a book speaking to me in my head ha," I try and shake dad out of the state he's in, he looks at me then the beer I put in his hand that I think he's only just noticed is there, he just drains the lot in one, I look at him wide eyed at that, wow he really did need that beer, he gets up to get another and sits back down,

"ok well you may not of ripped that vampire up and burned the pieces but you was the reason it happened, that is why your werewolf was triggered, as for why you needed protection was because you're a highbred, which, means your both werewolf and witch, and wolfs and witches don't normally mix well together, but the reason me and your mother was able to was cos she never practiced her magic she hated it but your grandmother, her mother was a very strong witch, and your grandmother wasn't bother that we was together she said I was always a good influence on your mother, she knew your mother was flighty, scatter brain, but she said I calmed her down."

"Ok but why did I need protection"

"because Isabella there are two types of witches out there, like obviously as I just found out there are two types of vampires, cold one and traditional types of vampires,"

"Yeah the book told me about the traditional ones started from the original which made them into original vamps first of their kind right."

"Yes, but the reason that you needed protection was because you're not a witch like them, their witches of nature, and you're not, which means they are meant to keep the balance on earth but they don't not really and they have higher spirits that they answer to, they hate vampires and werewolf's and are only really out for themselves, there like a knock off version of you, like a cheap version or a cheaper brand, they're not as strong as you and they have higher spirts to control them but you don't, you don't have to answer to anyone you in control them the witches of nature and the sprits too, like your there boss and they, both witches and spirts have to answer to you,"

I'm speechless I don't even know what to say till it hits me

"if I'm so powerful why did you need to hide me to protect me,"

"Cos them witches didn't want you to have that power, and your mother didn't have her power after not using it for so long she lost it, your grandmother took it of her cos she just wasn't responsible enough for it, so to protect you I changed my name, didn't really have touch with my brother, and your grandmother tied your witch up with your werewolf side she said she seen the future and knew you would have your magic eventually, she said she had seen big things for you and that cos your mother didn't have her powers that magic had to go somewhere so it went to you not only do you have your strength but your mothers too."

Ok so what happened to gran then,"

Your mother got scared it was not long after your gran took her powers of her and she decided to leave me, but the witches fount her and attacked her and you, but with your gran being more powerful, she killed them all but two, there was 12 of them altogether, but to keep you safe she gave her life to protect you, we stage your and your mother's death changed your mothers last name, but your grandmother gave you her powers and life for you her power have been hiding you and you mom from the witches, they will never find you and even if you come across one they can do anything to you as your gran gave you the ultimate sacrifice her life to protect yours." I'm crying cos of what happened, I'm crying cos of what gran did for me, and I'm pissed at mom for taking me if she didn't gran might still be here.

I just go to dad and sit on his lap like a little girl and cry and he just holds me tight.

I wake up the next day in bed dad must of brought me up, I get sorted and go and make breakfast after all the heavy talk, I think me and dad deserve it, after me and dad have breakfast, he watches tv while I'm studding my magic book that talks to me in my head, and my book has a sense of humour to, it talks to me as a friend actually he is my friend, dad is just sitting watching me and the sports, me and dad have never been closer, I love it and I know he dose to, I just look up at him and smile as I've got a ball of fire in my hand.

A few months later…..

I've been going to community collage studding English lit as I've been studding my magic to, but dad has been working longer and later there been a lot of disappearances and deaths, but I've been thinking and need to talk to dad about somethings, and were actually eating dinner together for a change so I go for it,

"dad, when was the last time you spoken to your brother" I look at him

He just stops eating, looks at me "why"

"well you left to protect me and stop talking to him really cos of me, don't you miss him even tho what he did with mom, he's still your brother,"

"It's been about 8 years since we last spoken and then we don't say to much,"

"Does he know, about me, I mean the test results"

Dad sighs out "yes he did his own, he seen you once so they could be done and yes he has his own results"

"Well maybe you to should talk, I don't want him to start playing dad, cos that's never going to happen, I don't see him like it and I just don't feel it, dose he now everything that happened in the past"

"Yeah he know everything, even though you didn't have anything to do with him or him you he did keep up to date with everything,"

"Ok well maybe you should call him"

dad looks at me to make sure I'm seriours,

I just sigh out "dad don't worry no one will ever replace you, but I'm stronger now and I don't need the protection like I once did,"

And I smile at him "cos I can kick ass now remember" I laugh out and so does he, cos dads been teaching me how to fight, now I'm not clumsy and my wolf and witch can take it, actualy I'm really good at it.

"but maybe you can get your brother back and he can be like an uncle fester to me"

Dad looks at me like what?

"You know dad uncle fester of the adams family movie" really he has no clue

"God dad really you don't know who that is, I'm so disappointed, I'm going to make you watch it now" I laugh at him

He just shakes his head getting up to go back to work, and I go to bed.

The next day dad is there for breakfast I know he didn't get in till late, so I'm surprised he's up,

"I rang your uncle last night and we had a good chat, he's coming here at the weekend is that ok, cos if you're not ready then I'll tell him not to."

"No its fine dad, I think its best that we do it and get it over with,"

"He said he's bring someone so I'm assuming it's his wife, so be nice"

"Oh that will be nice, he's bringing his woman he chose over his blood, yeah this will be so much fun" I say as sarcastically as I can. Dad just raises his eyebrows at me and I srug at him,

"what its true"

"Be as it may, you will show him how amazing you are and that al so means being good."

I roll my eyes at him "well why don't you just take all the fun out of it, why don't you" I sulk

Now he's rolling his eyes at me "I'm going to work be good"

"Wait, I've been thinking about this, have you thought that this might be supernatural dealings, I could use magic to find out and I wouldn't even need to leave the house"

Dad just looks at me then looks thoughtful "hum I'll look into it my end and you look into it here but, don't leave the house we don't know what we're dealing with, I mean it don't leave the house."

"SIR YES SIR" I salute him and then giggle run of upstairs to my spell room to talk to Freddie my magic book, he said he cant decide on a name he likes, so he keeps changing it, last month it was Rodger I didn't like that name so much so I'm glad its change, and dad sorted to attic out and made me a spell room, so I spelled it so only me and dad can come in here unless I say so and put a silence spell on it so no one can hear or see, and start going through my book looking for things and I have what I need dad is now home, so we eat before we do the spell, when in the attic I do you spell, it a spell to see who is responsible for the killing and disappearances going on, and I don't like what I find out, it seems Victoria has been busy making an army of cold ones, to get revenge for killing James.

I tell dad what's going on he can see but I let him in on what's happening, in a way I understand mate for a mate but I'm not Edwards mate, I never was he was just my first boyfriend and my in to the supernatural world, and he was attracted to my blood it would never lasted, so now we now what is going on, I start looking into different spells even making my own spells with Freddie's help, the rest of the week goes quick and me and dad decide to go and kill them all after his brother leaves with his guest, as I've made a few spells, one is so me and dad can change into a werewolf at will, we don't need the full moon to do it anymore, the other is to get them all and keep them all confined to one area in like a bubble, and then I can set them on fire or turn them to ash with just a look, that's not even a spell there just one of my party tricks.

Now it's Friday and they're going to be here in an hour and I'm nervous,

"god dad this hours taking ageist, are you nervous?" I say cos I am

We hear them pull up and look at each other and go to the door.

"just remember what I said ok," he say's

"What's that, I can't remember what did you say" I'm serious

"Best behaviour don't forget"

We open the door dad smiles as they get out off the car "ok so not his wife" I mutter so only dad can hear, and he just looks at me as if to say be behave, I roll my eyes at him, and dad goes out to talk to him and I'm just looking at this boy, lad, teenager, man I'm not sure what to make of him or this, I mean he must be the same age as me, I look at dad and then, dad tells us we should go in, so here we are in the living room, looking at each other then dad introduces me to Richard my dad/uncle, he has tears running down his face, and looks stares at me and me him,

"my god, your very beautiful Isabella, I'm glad to finally meet you."

"yeah well who's faults that, sorry it's just I only found out everything 6 months ago, it's not been easy."

"yes I can very well understand that, I remember it not being easy either"

I just nod at him and look at the man who's with him and now Richard looks nervous

"Sorry how rude of me this is Tyler, my son"…


	3. Chapter 3

"what did you just say's" I look at him straight in the eyes, I can feel my temper raising I can feel myself turning evil, dark PISSED oh I'm pissed alright, I'm still staring at him,

"Bella" I hear my dad say but I just ignore him, he knows I'm pissed,

"Bella remember what I said" he tries again but I'm too far gone,

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY" I'm breathing heavily now tears running down my face not cos I'm sad cos I'm pissed,

"ANSWER ME" I shout

"Tyler he's my son" he answers softly, he's nervous he fucking should be cos I'm going to kill him

"dad what going on, why are we here, who are these people?"

My eyes are wide shocked he doesn't even know anything, oh this is going to be fun,

"why yes Richard, why don't you tell him why your fucking here and WHO THE FUCK WE ARE" I'm shaking

"well go on tell him Richard" I narrow my eye at him and cos I feel like a bitch at the moment I smirk at him and say

"or should I call you DAD"

"what, what's going on dad" he's shocked

"Well, it's Tyler right" he just nods

"Well you see Tyler and my mother and your dad had an affair when she was in high school, she got pregnant with me, but she didn't know who the daddy was, but as my mother and Charlie the man she was in a relationship with, he decided it didn't matter cos I was family regardless, so he raised me as his but I found out the truth a few months ago when something happened," he still shocked I don't think he knows what to say,

"that's when I found out Charlie the man I thought was my dad for the past 18 years was really my uncle and your farther was really my biological farther and that he didn't want me cos he was cheating on your mother with mine, but he knew about me the whole time, didn't you Richard"

"Ok Isabella that's enough!" dad says to me I just cross my arms and huff at him

"you cheated on my mom" Tyler says disgusted at his dad

"Now Tyler I know what you're thinking but it wasn't quite like that" Richard say to him pleading

"SO HOW WAS IT LIKE THEN DAD" Tyler shouts at him

"me and your mother wasn't together at the time, and before you start she left me for someone else and I was heartbroken" he say's

"You can't have been to heart broken about it if you could betray your fucking brother and start fucking my mother, cos it wasn't a one-time thing was it you had been doing it behind my dad's back for months and when she tells you that you might be the farther you tell her you don't want anything to do with me cos you just got back with your now wife back" I say just to rub it in

Tyler just looks at me as I just look at him he has tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry" he says to me "I didn't know I'm so sorry Isabella, I didn't know about any of this please can you for give me"

"What, why do I need to forgive you, you haven't done anything wrong to forgive Tyler" I say I have no idea why he thinks I should forgive him when he hasn't done anything it's not his fault his dads a dick,

"so your my sister then" he says and I laugh out at this

"yeah if you'll have me as one" I reply

"I always wanted a little sister" he smiles as he says this and we both have tears in our eyes,

"I think I'm older than you so really I got a little brother" I say

"nerh your small like only 5 foot and I'm 6 foot 2 so I'm definitely the bigger brother" he laughs

"Hey I'm 5 foot 2 not 5 foot them 2 extra count, you know" I smile yeah me and my new younger/bigger brother Tyler are going to be just fine.

We both turn to our dads and look at them, my dad just smiles at me cos he knows me and he knows we are going to be just fine, but Richard looks broken, well tuff shit,

"I'm sorry Isabella I know I was I dick back then and I can never make it up to you ever, no matter what I do it will never be enough but I know your dad looked after you and protected you way better that I ever could I'm not making excuses for what I did at all and I'm not here to try and take over as your farther cos I know you and your dad will never let that happen, and if you and Tyler want be class each other as siblings then that's great but please let me be in your life even if it's just being your uncle so I can try and make up for some of the past and be in the future." he pleads with me I look at dad and he nods at me, I just sigh

"ok but it's not just me who you need to make it up to it's your brother you need to apologise to him!" I tell him

"I will Isabella I promise me and your dad will talk" Richard looks at dad and dad looks at him and nods

Tyler then starts by saying "so it's nice to meet you uncle Charlie" and he holds his hand out to my dad to shake, I laugh at this cos with everything just gone on you would have thought they would off spoken hello to each other,

Dad shakes his hand "it's great to meet you to son" and claps him on the back as they walk to the sofa, we all sit down,

"so I'm not being funny here at all or anything but something has been on my mind, since dad said you was coming here, it's just from dad's phone call to you and coming here was quick I just wondered why, not that I mind it's just I thought it would take a while before you would come here" I say cos I've been thinking it was a bit quick.

Richard looks at dad "does Isabella know the family history" he say's to him

But I start before dad gets in there,

"if you're talking about me being a highbred, and the how's who's and whys then yes I know" Richard is shocked and Tyler's says

"what's a highbred"

"well I'm a werewolf and a witch,"

"But I thought witches didn't like werewolf's" he say's confused

So me and dad explain everything from dad, mom and Richards affair to Tyler then we tell them everything else that's happened from me getting attacked with mom and gran saving us to only give her life up for me and her giving me moms and her powers to keep me safe, to then me meeting Edward and my attack with jame's to turning into a werewolf and my witch powers being unlocked and the cold one making an army, all the way up to today.

"wow dad I think we broken them they haven't said anything for a while" I chuckle

"give them a minute Bella, I don't think they ever expected us to even tell them anything like this" he laughs, Richard blinks out,

"wow that's a lot to take in, but you're ok now with everything, the change each month and you being a witch"

"yep" I smile at him my first real smile to him,

"how long have you been changing to a werewolf" Tyler asks

"6 months"

"Wow and it doesn't hurt anymore cos it kills me for days after, dads trying to help me but it still hurts" he say's

"you triggered your gene" "yeah four months ago I was in a car crash my girlfriend died in the crash"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"oh no it's ok she died with vampire blood in her system, so she come back as a vampire,"

"you have traditional vampires near you"

I'm shocked cos I know they is only one law for vampires and that is not to reveal yourself to humans else it's a death sentence.

"yeah a few, but the one who turned Caroline is the second doppelganger, to a girl who lives in our town, why"

Richard say's "she's a Petrova doppelganger"

"Oh my she's meant to be required to break the werewolf curse, it's her blood that's needed for the sun and moon curse, the very fake sun and moon curse" I say

"what it's fake it can't be" Richard say's to me I nod

"yep they is not sun and moon curse for werewolf's they only change at the full moon, well unless your me your dad of course"

"What why how, you change at will it's not possible" he doesn't believe me

"well I'm a powerful true witch the last true witch on earth, so I made a spell so me and dad can change at will, and also so it doesn't hurt when we change either" I just shrug like it's nothing

Tyler isn't happy about that…

"so when I said about the change hurting earlier it doesn't hurt you, cos you are cheating by using a spell" I laugh at him and nod yes

"Well Tyler if you want me to spell you with the same spell you'll have to be extra nice to me" I laugh at him, he just smiles really big at me and puts his arm around me

"whatever my little sister wants my little sister gets" and we all laugh at that,

We order pizza and talk more about what we're going to do about the army of cold ones the next night and Tyler and Richard say they want to help so we all agree on a plan, dad show's them to the spare rooms there stopping in, and I go to bed.

The next day we travel to Seattle, I did the spell to find out where they are and then I did a protection spell on all of us as well as a spell so Tyler and Richard can change at will as well as it not hurting them.

We wait in a hotel till it's dark and go to the warehouse where Victoria is, I go in first, they all stop and stare at me Victoria is looking at me like she can't believe that I'm right there, I smirk at her and start clapping,

"well well well Victoria what we got going on here a production line of fresh baby vamps, are these just for little old me, it's a shame there all going to die isn't it all that hard work down the drain, oh well" I say to her

She laughs at me and say's

"and what are you going to do huh nothing you'r just a stupid human, you're the reason my James, my mate is dead cos of you" she shouts at me

"But Victoria you said I was your mate, I thought you loved me" so vamp say's to her he's only about 6 months old, Victoria looks at him like oh shit,

I laugh out loud "oh Vicky vicky, vicky have you been telling lies to all these other vamps, tell them how pathetic you really are, how some veggy vamps killed your mate, and you have been going around kill these people cos you just want revenge on me," I tell them but in the meantime I'm putting a boundary up so none can escape,

"It doesn't matter cos I'm going to kill you now instead, then I'm going to kill all your family to" she sneers at me

"They is only one of us, that is going to leave here alive and it isn't going to be you" I tell her

She laughs "oh really and what are you going to do to me, you're just a human,"

I tilt me head at her and my dad walks in with Richard and Tyler

"oh you brought me a snack too" she still confidant that she's ok but some of the other don't look so confidant, now they must know somethings up,

"oh Victoria I never said at any time, that I was human though did I" I replies

All of a sudden dad, Richard and Tyler changes into werewolf's, and fighting the vamps and biting them as werewolf venom is poisoners to vamps both cold ones and traditional ones too, one of the vamp's charge at me while I'm looking at Victoria I just look at him giving him a brain aneurysm, and I look at Victoria she knows she's in trouble and tries to escape but can't get out,

I laugh at her

"not so cocky now are you Vicky," she looks to the vamp on the floor holding his head and screaming and I start turning him to dust Victoria's horrified, so she tries to jump at me so I raise my hand and I freeze her mid-air laugh in her face,

"I told you Victoria that only one of us was leaving here alive it wasn't you, but you didn't believe me did you, you should of just left me alone or at the very least gone after the ones who did kill your mate, instead of turning and killing all these people but no you had to be stupid and do all this, well you'r going to die now cos I'm going to turn you to dust, good bye Victoria enjoy hell" I laugh and she starts turning to dust blowing away in the wind.

I sigh out and just as I turn around dad screams at me to look out, but it's too late as vamp grabs me and bites my neck, dad rips him of me and rips him to pieces but the venom is in me and fuck it hurts, that's twice now I've been bitten by a cold one, I know I won't turn into one cos of my protection spell but fuck it stings a bit.

While I rest a bit dad, Richard and Tyler burn all the vamp's pieces and destroy all the evidence, dad picks me up she we can go home, we walk out of the warehouse and they is 4 more vamps in black cloaks stood there, looking at us,

Dad say's "who are you"

They lower they hoods there's I little girl who looks bout 13/14 the boy who's stood next to her looks the same, and 2 big vamps behind them, I know who they are instantly, and look at dad, I shake my head at him, get him to put me down, I stand in font,

The girl looks at me,

"we are the Volturi, you are all in our custody now, you will come with us to Italy where you will see the kings and put on trial," she say's

I laugh at her cos there's no way in hell that we are going anywhere with them.

"yeah well that's just not going to work for me, cos we're not going, and there's fuck all you can do about it" I smile at her

She stares at me trying to use her bullshit powers on me

"you can try it all you want little girl, but your powers won't work on me or any of us, and you can try to boy, cos it won't work but I can tell you that mine sure as fuck do"

I have all 4 of them screaming on the ground for a good few minutes then let them up,

"so we will be going now and if you follow us I will kill you, no questions asked, you go and tell that to your king's little girl cos if any of you cold ones come near me or mine again I'll kill them" they run off.

The next day I get up I feel odd, my eye sight is great I mean it was really good before cos of being a highbred but wow and my hearing I feel like I can hear to right down the road its really odd, I just shake it off, so I get changed and go down stairs to make us all breakfast when I get down stairs though there all down stairs already, look at the time it's 10:30, wow I slept in late for me,

"what" there looking at me like I'm crazy

"Bella are you ok, how are you feeling sweetheart" dad say's

"I'm fine why what's up" I have no idea what they're going on about

"Bella you've been out of it for 3 days now it's Tuesday morning

"what that can't be right I feel fine dad, I mean I woke up like a had a really good sleep, my eye sight is so much better and my hearing I can really hear everything now,"

"Bella you got bit by a cold one do you think you're a vampire now a cold one" dad say's

"dad the last thing I want to do is start eating you, gross, no I'm not a cold one vampire," and to show them I go to the fridge take out some sandwich ham and eat it,

"see not a vampire, if I was this would taste like dirt" then I get cup of coffee from the machine and drink it "see not a vamp it tastes great"

Richard say's "maybe cos she had the protection spell on her she didn't die from the venom, the spell stopped her from changing into a cold one but maybe it heightened her senses even more, cos that's what happened isn't it, if you change into a cold one then your senses are all heightened,"

Well who'd have thought, but it's the only thing that fit's though,

"well that does make the most sense, so maybe that's why I was out 3 days, it takes 3 days to change into a cold one, maybe it just took that long to work the venom out off my body" I just shrug cos really I feel great,

So we all go out to the diner to lunch instead of breakfast, when we get home me and Tyler have exchanged numbers and email addresses so we can talk,

Richard comes up to me asking to talk so we go sit around the back of the house on the porch swing,

"Isabella I now I can't ever make it up to you for what I've done but I can see what an amazing person you are and that your happy, I'm so glad you didn't push Tyler or me away, even though I don't deserve it, I'm very proud of you, I really am Charlie did a fantastic job of raising you and helping you these past 6 months, he's done better than I ever could of done with you, he's very lucky man to have you as a daughter,"

"Well hum thanks I don't really know what to say to be fair" I tell him honestly

"don't worry it's ok I just wanted you to know" he hug's me and i hugs him back, we break apart and chuckle "come on let's go back before they send a search party"

we walk back to dad and Tyler, and dad and Richard are saying bye I'm glad they have worked out a lot of stuff, Tyler looks at me,

"you know I've really enjoyed it here who knew it would be so much fun, and to find out I have a sister but a really cool powerful highbred sister" I smile I big smile at him,

Richard say's to me and dad "maybe next time you both can come to mystic falls instead and stay with us" Tyler bursts out laughing "yes Tyler any reason why your laughing at that, cos you'r being rude"

"oh no, no dad it's just your inviting your brother and daughter/niece my sister to our house to stay and you haven't even told mom about any of this yet, that's why it's so funny, co she's going to kill you, well you'll be in the dog house at least, but your used to that anit you" he chuckles

Richard just groans out loud and mutter to himself but I hear it "miserable sour bitch"

"Well it's my birthday in September if we haven't been to see you both by then why don't you come here," I suggest and dad agrees with me it's only 5 months

"yeah that will be great ok but we'll talk anyway before then" Tyler say's and Richard nods, we all say's bye and there off to catch their flight.

Then there was just me and dad and back to business as usual, well for now at least…


	4. Chapter 4

It's been four months since Richard and Tyler came to visit, and me and ty are always texting each other back and fore, he had to explain who he was texting to his girlfriend as she was getting jealous so I face timed ty then, and spoken to his girlfriend to just so she believed him, I had to laugh at this, she got so jealous to the point ty was pleading with me to face time with him cos I wouldn't do it at first,

I said if she didn't trust him then it was her problem not mine, but I caved in and face timed him and spoken to both of them, it's all fine with them now and Caroline seems pretty cool she reminds me a little of Alice.

Thinking of Alice we've emailed each other a few times, she's told me how the family is doing, she said Edward was busy sulking cos he broke up with me, well I turned it round and broke up with him but you get the point, she's in Paris at the min some fashion show or something, I feel sorry for poor jasper ha I can't imagine how he's coping with being dragged around all the fashion shows, I texted him a few jokes about Alice dressing him up like a Barbie doll instead of how she's used to do it to me all the time, my response o got back was either "piss off" or "I'm coming to kidnap you to take my place, I need a break" of course Alice seen this and punished jazz for not enjoying himself, then I got a load more texts from jazz saying how much fun he was having, I sent him a picture of myself riding a Ducati Supersport S, it's the only time I have used the credit card, so I sent him a text saying "wish you were here and thanks for the new bike lol" all I got texted back was "bitch"

Alice sent me a picture of jazz all dressed up in his new outfit, he looked like a English gentleman from the Victorian times I had to laugh my ass of at that, I sent him the picture saying "nice outfit jazz, it really brings out the colour of your eyes, your just missing your top hat hahahaha", so to be even more funny I went on ebay shopping for top hats and sent him one, he wasn't very happy about that, he sent it back in little shredded pieces but not before Alice got him to try it on first and secretly took a pic then sent it me, so I printed it framed it then mailed it to him, Alice said she's put it on the bedside table, but I made a few little adjustments to the pic, I photo shopped me on my bike next to him I even put on a cow boy hat on just to be extra funny, Alice loves it but jazz keeps hiding it.

So it's only a few weeks till my 19th birthday and I can't wait cos ty's coming, I've taken to calling Tyler-ty he like's it,he said it make's him feel like a big brother and he's been calling me bell or sometimes Tinkerbelle, he's coming up with his dad and he's bringing Caroline to, so I'm looking forward it that,

Apparently when they got home after the last visit they told carol what she only needed to know and the shit hit the fan in their house ty said his mom went crazy at his dad even him for weeks after, now though she is just completely ignoring it now, she won't even talk or listen about it even though she broke up with Richard when it happened and she went off with someone else, but it's was 19 years ago nothing like bearing a grudge so there going to come here instead Richard asked carol to come to but she told him she doesn't want to know, whatever.

Ty said they had a massive argument about it, he said his mom said why bother with me now after all this time, but Richard said he made a mistake all them years ago and she had said of course he made the mistake he had a baby with someone else, but apparently Richard replied no you sour faced cow the mistake I made was choosing you and not my daughter, that was my mistake not me having a baby with someone else, that did make me smile a bit.

Any way I've just finished my English lit course, and I've been in contact with a witch coven, the Gemini coven their one of the most powerful covens out there, I've been speaking to their leader and I'm going to visit them after my birthday for a bit, so that should be good, dad's has finally started speaking to billy again as they had a big argument, about him not telling dad bout the shifters and blowing dad off bout the cold ones, he said he's the chief of police how is he meant to protect people if he doesn't know anything, he then went on to say if shifters only shift into wolfs to protect people why didn't they help when they knew a cold one was killing humans near folks, port Angeles and Seattle, but then billys reply really pissed dad off again, cos his said the sifters only protect their lands which is la plush, so dad called them all selfish fuckers only looking out for them self's and next time something happened's In la plush he won't bother coming cos they look after themselves and dad only police's folks,

So their sort of speaking politely but not speaking friendly well dad isn't anyway, billy is still trying to talk to him, I think it's cos billy wants to know how dad found out about them and cold one's, but dad isn't speaking, at least I now where I get my stubbornness from then.

Anyway dad and Richard have been speaking a lot more now and I know dads happy about that, but they keep having secret conversation, and every time I ask him he plays dumb I know he's hiding something and he knows I know, but what I don't know, I could use magic to find out but I'll let dad tell me, it doesn't look life threatening so I leave it, for a little while at least,

So the last few weeks have gone so quick I can't believe it my birthday tomorrow, and everyone's meant to be coming in the morning I can't wait, I shower and change go down and get breakfast and dad is still he watching tv,

"what you still doing here I thought you had work" I say

"I've been in, I went earlier, I've just come back cos I've got some bit's to do before they all come tomorrow,"

"oh ok have you got time to eat, before you go back," I ask him but just then the doorbell goes, and cos I'm nearest I open it,

"SURPRISE BIRTHDAY GIRL" Ty and Caroline shouts Richard is just behind them,

"oh my god you guy's you're here early" I can't believe it, I look at dad and he smiles at me,

"is this why your not at work dad"

"Yep, I knew they was coming early" he smiles at me

Ty just pick's me up and spins me around, while I laugh at him,

"I missed you Tinkerbelle"

"aaawwww I missed you to ty,"

"hello Caroline it's great to finally meet you in person" I smile at her, she pulls me into a hug

"oh my god, you don't now how great it is to finally meet you to, this weekend is going to be so great I can just feel it" she laughs out, yep defo like Alice, and that make's me miss her all the more,

They get all settled in we talk they tell us all about what happened with carol, and dad say's what's been going to here with billy, I told them about the witches I'm going to visit,

"is it going to be safe going on your own," ty asks

"yeah I've been doing loads of magic all different things, so I'll be fine, I promise"

"but I thought the witches wanted to kill you, all them years ago," he's still worried

"Their not strong enough to do it now, there magic won't work on me, anyway"

"Why, I mean why won't their magic work on you" this time was Caroline

"cos I'm a true witch and I'm too powerful for them, I'm technically there leader, as well as I can drain them of their powers taking them for myself," I just shrug and dad smiles at me proudly

It's dinner time by the time we finishes' talking, so we go to the diner for dinner,

As we've all placed orders in, I can't take it anymore,

"ok that's it what's going on with you to, it's creepy you keep giving each other wired looks, now spill it" I say to dad and Richard

"ok look bells me and Richard have been looking into the family history on both your moms side and our side to, but it started with us looking into your moms side cos we wanted to see if we could ever find out who the witches was that attacked you and your mother, when you was, little, we did find out where these witches was from yes, but not why they attacked you, but when we looked into our side we found out something even we didn't know" dad tells us

"ok so you know where these witches were from right" I ask

"yes there from New Orleans there's a coven there, some quite powerful witches, but there not as strong as they once were cos your grandmother killed them, well most of them," richard say's

"ok and what have you found out on your side then" ty asks

"well I had a twin," my dad say's

"what, how," I shake my head "what I mean is, how did you not know you had a twin, I don't get it"

"well we're not sure, but all we can find out is that our mother knew she's was having twins, and one off the baby's was promised to a nearby wolf pack to bring both pack's together, but something happened, and it didn't happen the pack's didn't merge as one, like they should off, so where trying to find out which pack it was," dad say's

"wow dad I don't know what to say, I can look into it when I come back from my visit if you want" I tell him

"yeah I'll ask around to" ty say's

"yeah bells, Tyler that will be great" dad said

So we change the subject to happier ones, eat dinner and laugh tell jokes then head back home, but we were in shock when we got there, I will not be having an early night that's for sure…


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrive at home, we're greeted with 6 massive boys that look like men with no tops on and only cropped short jeans, and billy and harry Clearwater stood in the middle, all I hear is Caroline say

"oh my god" she stood there mouth open, I just try not to laugh out loud at her, then I close her mouth for her, she turns her head to my and starts to blink for eyes, that's it I laugh out at this, "want me to help you put your eyes back in there Caroline" I'm still laughing at her but ty doesn't see the funny side and I nudge Caroline and nod my head to ty, while I'm still chuckling at her but ty narrows his eyes and cross's his arms at Caroline then say's "don't any of them own shirts,"

I just shrugs "I don't see what the problem is, do you Caroline" I just smile at him then look at her

"nope, what, no I mean yes, hummm no, what was the question again" she says my god she's digging herself a hole here,

I laugh at this cos I know her reply she was serious with it and so does ty he just rolls his eyes at this,

"Caroline you are in so much trouble later" ty tells her

"and you stop encouraging her, cos she doesn't need it, she does well enough on her own," tell say's to me, I just nod looking innocent, like who me, and he rolls him eyes again at me this time,

"billy why are you here so late with harry and your shifters" dad say's straight to the point,

"we've come for answers Charlie and were not leaving till we have them" Sam say's

I just scoff at this really they think there really going to get any answers talking to us like this, and it seems dad agrees with me,

"so you think coming here like this in some sort of convoy, to my home, to what bully it out of me, or scare it out of me, or what hum what was you going to do if you couldn't get me to answer huh billy," billy just looks down not answering, but I've just used my mind reading spell some I'm going though there heads three of them don't even care, they don't even want to be here, but have to be on alphas orders, as Sam is alpha they all have to listen to him, so I go through jakes head and all he's thinking of is me wanting me being with me eeewww gross that's never going to happen,

Then I go in Pauls head he thinks I'm hot, well that's nice I suppose but again his just listen to Sam's orders, then I listen to Sam, and I'm not happy, apparently if they couldn't get Charlie to talk they was going to kidnap me till he talks, and billy, and harry knows, about it but Harrys doesn't want to do it, it's mainly Billy's and Sam idea,

"I'll tell you what they was going to do shell I dad, they was going to kidnap me, and keep me till you answer all there question, it was billys and sam's idea harry knew but he didn't really want to go through with it and the other are only here cos of sam's alpha orders,"

Dad shocked and looks like he will kill billy, and there just standing there shocked, looking at me, I look at dad and he nods his head at me,

"you see I'm the one who told dad everything about shifters and cold ones, but you should of told dad everything, I mean what has your last 19 years of friendship been, nothing but lies, all based on lies, as you billy was shifting at the time when you met dad wasn't you,"

"what, how do you know, I bet it was them cullens that told you wasn't it, they have broken the treaty," he spits out then say's "that means we can kill them all when we see them again" he smiles at that,

"actually billy no they didn't tell me, I yes I found out on my own about the Cullen's but I didn't know about the shifters at the time, I didn't find out about you lot till a month after they had left, want to know how,"

Just then dad, ty and Richard changed into wolfs, and Caroline's face vamped out, and I put my hands out with fire balls on them,

"you see billy I'm a highbred witches means I'm a witch and a werewolf, and a very powerful one at that, and one little bite from one of my werewolf's and your dead, as there as poisoners as cold ones are to you, so next time you come here looking for a fight, you might want to check you can win it first, Now get lost, I don't want to see you here again unless we call you first, cos if you don't billy I will get dad to take over Sam as alpha or I might even take the magic off you shifters that changes you into wolfs, as it's the magic that does it and it's only triggered by cold one vampire, and not traditional vampires, so what's it to be hummm"

There all shitting them self's now,

" we'll go we didn't even want be here anyway, we just had to follow orders" this comes from Paul, as he narrows his eyes at Sam, and he gives in and agrees, when they leave I sigh out, Caroline face goes back too normal, but ty, dad, and Richard run of to play in the woods, me and Caroline just roll our eyes at them, so we decide to watch a movie before bed.

When I wake the next morning I realise I'm in bed still in my clothes, oh I must of fell asleep, oopppsss oh well, I get up shower and change I decide to wear something a bit nicer as it's my birthday and go down stairs, and wow, they is flowers everywhere with balloons and birthday banners everywhere too, wow and dad, Richard, ty and Caroline are there in the middle of the living room but what surprises me the most is Alice and jasper are here,

"ALICE" I shout and run to her we're hugging and crying then laughing,

"what you didn't think I would ever miss my best friend's birthday did you wow look at you you've changed so much we have so much to catch up with then" Alice say's I laugh and hug her again,

"hey jazz" and do a quick look at his outfit but he see's me do it but just smiles at me, and say's

"howd'y bells" his southern twang coming out

"so how long are you here for" I ask her

"just till tomorrow we're going to visit some of jaspers friends, peter and charlotte, In Texas, we can't stay long"

"that's cool I've got something for both of you anyway I was going to mail them, but I don't have to now I'll go and get them"

"WAIT" Caroline shouts I turn back around I completely forgot

"shit I forgot it's my birthday for I min then" and laugh and they laugh at me then look at each other and smile and then shout

"HAPPY BIRTHDA BELLA" while throwing confetti at me I'm covered in it and they start singing happy birthday to me, I'm so happy, I laugh and can feel my face turn red,

"thanks everyone" I open everything Alice and jazz gave me an envelope, I open it it's first class tickets for my flight and also a delivery note, look at her confused she said she just got me a few bits from Paris that was being sent over,

Caroline got me an Coach handbag, with matching purse and sunglass's,

TY got my a new Rolex diamond watch,

Dad and Richard looked at each other "bells me and your uncle got you something big but we got it together so you can't be mad at spending loads of money ok"

"Hum ok, what is it"

"Close your eyes" he smiles so I do and he pick's up my hand and puts something in, I open my eyes and look down at it, a set of car key's, Mercedes-benz keys my eyes are wide, we all go outside and there is a brand new Mercedes-benz convertible in white on the drive, with a big red bow,

"oh my god is that mine" I whisper out

"yep it's a E class 250 2.2 CDI AMG sport" dad say's proudly

"I have no idea what you just said dad, but the yep bit, but its sooooo pretty, I think I'm going to hug it" dad just sigh out at me and rolls his eye's

"I told you she wouldn't have a clue about anything else, just the colour," Richard said to dad

"can I link my phone up to it, so it will play my music" I ask to anyone really

"yes Bella you can do that too its fully loaded with everything" Richard reply's

I just start screaming and jumping up and down clapping my hands doing a full on Alice, then I turn to dad and Richard who are stood next to each other and I run up and jump at them to hug them both together, they laugh and hug me back, me and ty look at each other and run to the car I'm in driving off with the tyres squealing ooppss, oh well my daddy a cop he can bail us out,

While we're driving ty asks me if I'm going to be ok on my trip, and if I want him to come with me, I tell him that I'll be fine I'm going for a reason but I don't want to tell anyone yet, but it will be fine, when we get back everyone is talking in the living room we all talk for a bit and I tell Alice and jazz about everything from me changing into a werewolf and witch highbred, my parents to Victoria's army to the Voltari running scared then the shape shifters,

"just be careful Bella, Aro doesn't like to be told no, ok keep an eye on him" jazz tell me

"don't worry jazz if he wants to come then I say let him, I'll turn him into a rabbit, and you can eat him" I laugh out,

Then we all get ready as we're all going out to Port Angeles for dinner, it's great to see Alice and Caroline getting on so well and ty and jazz, i go to Alice and jazz while we're in the restaurant, after we have eaten,

"hey you to thank you for coming, this means so much"

"oh silly Bella we will always be here for you always" Alice say's

"well I have got these for you, there lapis lazuli stones, I've spelled them there so you can go out in the sun light without sparkling and they will make you look more human to, I left them as just stones but you can have them made into rings or necklaces like Caroline has hers but if you're always wearing them you won't sparkle" I tell Alice and Caroline shows them her hand,

Alice goes to look at Caroline's ring and I give jazz the four stones

"I gave you four stones one each for you and Alice and the other 2 for your friends your going to see, if you trust them, then they gotta be cool vamps, and no other witch can mess with these stones only I can de-spell them, oh hold on jazz" I grab his hands and spell him to take his blood lust away so it will give him more control over his gift.

"what, what did you do," he looks a bit bewildered

"I spelled you so you won't feel anyone's blood lust and it will give you more control over your emtions and power." I tell him he already looks better, he smiles at me and hugs me

"i can hug you now without wanting to eat you,"

"yeah thanks for that jazz" I laugh at him and alice comes back over to us we hug more "oh bella we will see each other again soon don't worry" we all say bye to them and there gone,

We all finish are drinks and head back home.

The next day after breakfast me and dad say bye to Richard, ty and caroline,

"oh bell I'm so glad I got to meet you tyler was right it's so much fun being with you"

"me to caroline, me to" I hug her and turn to ty and he grabs me and pulls me into a hug like he doesn't want to let go of me,

"you're going to be ok right, cos I will come with you to visit those witches you know I will, just say the word and I'll come, or when you're there and want me to come out to you I will, just ring or text me and I'll come straight out to you," he tells me

"thanks ty and I'll be fine but if anything happened I'll ring you straight away, I promise," I say to him with tears in my eyes cos I love my bro so much,

Me and dad see them off and go back I start tiding up and packing my stuff for my trip,

A few days later im on a plane sitting in 1st class as the plane is landing, I get off the plane, collect my bag, and get my rental, and I'm off to the gemini coven.

When I get there I'm met by Malachai he shows me round everywhere, and I go to my hotel for the night, the next morning I'm back there and meet everyone they show me different places of their settlement, they show me there Gilmore books with all their spell in, we talk about our family's, how I changed into a highbred wolf-witch, they have all been great,

so I've been here a week and half I've been through all their books and studded everything I also got what I was looking for to as well, I've made some good friends here, I leave here in two days I'm a bit sad to go really but looking forward to seeing ty and Caroline I'm going to surprise them with a visit I don't care what tylers mom thinks it wasn't my fault what happened and I spoke to dad and Richard about it, I'm going to help dad look for his twin too,

These two days went quick they had a party for me going last night and I got soooo drunk, I've got a terrible hangover today, I hug everyone that say if I ever need any help or anything at all there just a call away, I thank them again and say bye to them, there have all been so great and welcoming to me, considering there don't really let newcomers in, but they know I'm a true witch and that I'm the most powerful and with me being a highbred to they have been great in having me there.

Four hours later I'm finally off the plane and get my bags, my uncle rented me a car for my stay, so I get my car, it's the same car as the one he and dad got me for my birthday, I put the address in he gave me and I'm of to his house, I'm nervous, I park the car get out and ring the bell and wait…

Ty opens the door his eyes are wide and mouth open then snaps out of it,

"Tinkerbelle" he shouts picks me up and spins me around laughing, we're both laughing when Richard and his wife come out, Richard is smiling comes over and hugs me I hug him back,

"carol this is my daughter Isabella, Isabella this is my wife carol" he introduces us, I instantly don't like her, but I be nice cos dad, gave me a lecture on being nice to her,

"hello carol" I say cos what really can I say

"hello, so how long are you staying here and more importantly when are you leaving" she says to me, oh it's going to be like that is it well ok I can be a bitch back, I'm sure dad will understand me not being nice now, so I just say…

"wow uncle rich you were right she is a sour faced bitch, but that's ok I've meet a few lemons in my time and she isn't anything a can't handle" I smile out at her

"why you" she goes to say more but gets interrupted by Richard,

"carol don't you forget this is MY house and while you're here you will be nice and polite to my daughter ok, cos if you're not, and I found out you have been a bitch I will make you leave" he tells her

She just turns around sticks her nose up in the air and walks off, I just laugh at that,

"sorry about that Isabella" Richard says to me

"it's ok I didn't really expect anything different really"

"come on Tinkerbelle let me show you to you're room" ty grabs my hand, and takes me into the room I'm stopping in, "this is a new key and lock to this room, the only one who has this you and me so don't worry about mom"

"Thanks ty, I'm going to shower and then we can grab dinner yeah,"

"Yeah cool we'll get Caroline to if you want," "yeah ok" I go and shower and change into some dark skinny jeans and a denim shirt on I leave my hair down and put make up on make my eyes look a bit smoky with red lippy on not that I need it from my lips but oh well I put some heals on and my leather jacket on, then go down stairs,

"WOW bells you look hot" and of we go to meet caroline, ty tells me his other friends are at the grill as well, and asks me to be good yeah I just look at him on that,

We walk into the grill, and all his friends are there, caroline spots us and screams out, then comes running over to us grabs and hugs me

"OH MY GOD tyler is she what you was hiding earlier" ty laughs out "well yes care she was, what did you think I was hiding" he rolls his eyes at this, we walk over to the rest, wow a bennett witch, a vampire, a vampire hunter nope make that two vampire hunters, but one has the marks on him of the map well a bit of the map anyway, another vampire who has his emtions turned off and the doppelganger I suddenly feel like I'm in the Scooby doo club, and I'm gate crashing, I look at ty, but his looking at one off the vampires the one with his emotions off, then ty says

"why is Stefan here, is he even safe out be out round everyone, with his emotions off" ty say's, but Caroline answered

"don't worry Tyler he won't touch bell's" cos she knows how protective he is with me, I just roll my eyes and say

"hi I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella," and wave at them cos then I say "so why is they a vampire with his emotion off anyway" the other vamp with dark hair and blue eyes asks me

"how do you know he's a vampire" so I just tell them

"I'm a witch, and no I'm not the same sort of witch as the Bennett witch over there I'm better more powerful," I smile at him he say's

"The original high breed compelled him to turn them off," he replys

"why" "he did it cos he wanted to turn him back into the ripper"

"oh the ripper oh Montgomery, yes I've heard about you, it's a good job you stopped when you did, you exposed the supernatural to the human race, the true witch at the time was just about to kill you, after she had to go and clean up your mess," I say looking into this stefans eyes but with his emotions off he doesn't even blink,

"true witch, it can't be we haven't heard of one of them for 20 years, I don't believe you, your lying just to make yourself look good," the Bennett witch says

"oh really witch, can you take Stefan's compulsion of him of him then" i sneer at her cos I already don't like her, "no you need a strong witch and a few potions to do it I've been looking into it but can't find the right stuff" she huffs out crossing her arms,

"oh so if I do this then" as I raise my hand over his head and take the compulsion of him then turn his emotions back on, oh and take his blood lust away like I did with jazz, stefans blinks once, twice then loads of times looks around as if he's not sure what's happened, looks at his brother

"what's going on what's happened, why am I in the grill" Stefan says still looking around,

"Stefan it's really you, you're really back" the doppelganger asks him "yeah I feel different,"

"I took your compulsions off you and turned your emotions back on, oh I also took away your blood lust so no more ripper for you ever, you can drink human blood from the vain or bags without going into bloodlust," I tell him he looks at me "how, I mean thank you, thank you so much" he say's

"it's no problem and the how I'm just that amazing" I just shrug Caroline laughs and ty rolls his eyes, we all sit and drink the rest of the night they ask me questions about me being a witch, the Bennett still isn't happy, even Elena doesn't look too happy with me being here, but I think cos the lime light isn't all on her as normal, and she's not used the not being the centre of attention, and the fact the other vampire with black hair keep's staring at me with them come to bed eye's, he is hot yeah, but he's got this cockiness to him, and that put's me off him a bit but he could be a good friend to have, I asks them about what been going on, wow it has been busy here, at the end of the night, we go back to ty's house and they go off to bed so I do the same.

The next morning ty take's Caroline to her house early so she can get changed, I've just got changed into some black ripped skinny jeans and white tight vest top on, it makes my boobs stand out a bit but I'm going to put a shirt over the top when I go out so that will cover them up a bit, I have some ankle heals on to, as Caroline talked me into it, then alice texted me saying "WEAR THE BLOODY HEALS, WEAR THEM" so I put them on, a bit later I've finished breakfast, no one else is in the house, I think about looking into the stuff Richard has on the wolf pack's in the area at the time dad was born, till ty come's back, but just then the doorbell goes, so I go to answer it, and as I open the door,

OH MY GOD, the most gorgeous handsome man I've ever seen is standing there, he's about 6 foot 2, dirty blonde hair I want to touch, blue eyes, nicely built not too much but not skinny, he's wearing a black tight t-shirt and black jeans, with boots, I just stand here checking him out, then I just blink and try and shake myself out of it, and see his checking me out to, I smile at that, oh yeah he's checking me out, I'm giggling on the inside, like a little girl,

"yes can I help you" as I'm thinking cos I really, really want to help you out I look at him with a tilt of my head and bit my lip just to try and stop me from asking if I can lick him, cos that would be wrong right, he's now blinking as if to shake his head out of it,

"yes love I'm looking for Tyler" oh so he doesn't want me well dam, that's I real shame, but I just sigh out and say

"he's out at the minute, is they anything I can help you with" oh please say yes, please say yes,

"you don't happen to know when your boyfriends going to be back do you" he say's what, my who,

"what my boyfriend" I just say confused

"yeah you know Tyler love, that's who I'm after" he replys oh, OH,

eewww he thinks ty's my boyfriend ha I laugh at this and tell him

"Tylers not my boyfriend," I just laugh and I sware he just look happy about finding that out, his eye's light up, and he smile's,

"oh his not" he say's but I can see he's trying to act casual,

"not he's not, Tylers my brother, not my boyfriend" I smile at him

"oh I didn't know he had a sister, no one I have spoken to has said" it's like he said the last bit to him self

"yeah well not many people know that we're siblings, so we only tell important people, well Tyler does cos he's far too protective, but it doesn't bother me who knows" I just shrug at him I still want to lick him maybe smell him to, that's bad right, very bad, but it will be oh so good, hehehe

"oh how rude of me, I'm Nik by the way," he holds his hand out for me to shake, as we shake hands I feel this electric feeling, this tingling run straight up my arm and down my spine, it make's us both shudder, what the fuck was that, not even my powers are not telling me anything nope nothing just silent, I'll have to look into it with Freddie my magic book when I get home, we look at each other we both felt that, and we both shake our heads at that but neither of us say anything about it,

"oh I'm Isabella, well I go by Bella really, hum do you want to come in and wait for him or you can leave a message I'll see him in a few hours" I ask him but I'm looking at him, nope no sun ring he's not a vamp,

"no, no love it's ok" he say's softly to me "do you want me to tell him you stopped by," I say to him softly while I'm looking in his eye's I can't look away,

"no love it's ok I'll catch up with him soon I'm sure" he turns around to start walking away, but then stops and turns back and I'm just watching him

"I'll see you around Isabella" and smiles a really nice smile at me,

"see you around nik" I smile softly back and he carries on walking away and I shut the door and lean on it, and say to myself

"what the fuck was that" whatever it was it was intense…..


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few hours since seeing Nik, and the yumminess he was. 'Oh well' I sighed. I've been in Richard's office going through all the stuff he has on the wolf packs near here. There were five wolf packs between here and a 50 mile radius. 'At least that's not too many to look into' I sighed softly. As I'm going through everything I hear a noise and look up and see Carol standing there, 'well this is going to be interesting' I thought as I know Ty is on his way back cos he just texted me saying he's a few minutes away. Putting my phone on to record as I know what ever is said is going to come back to bite me in the ass.

"You just think your something special don't you little girl, but you're not. Your nothing… just like your mother was nothing" she sneered with a laugh. "Yeah I knew Richard was fucking your mother, he's not as secretive as he like to think he is…" I just tilted my head and looked at her, but I didn't say anything even though I want to.

"Yeah I also knew you was his little love child. I read the results and I made him feel guilty for cheating on me, so I made him choose me. Oh I laughed about that,"

She's stood in front of me now but I just stayed where I was seething. I was pissed but what she didn't see was Ty walk in watching the garbage spill from his Mothers mouth.

"How does it feel to not be chosen by daddy huh? How does it feel that he choose me and not his daughter? That stupid man will always choose me, I've got him so whipped he does anything I say… So if I tell him to get rid of you and not see you again he will. I can even make Tyler not see you again, I'm sure I can plant something on you to make it look like it's your fault. I did it before you know, yep to your mother. You see Richard was going to leave me, for your mother, they was going to run off together because they did really love each other but I couldn't have that. I didn't care about that at all, I wouldn't get the same live style I wanted then would I? Then Richard wanted to come and get you but I just found out about Tyler and made him leave you alone for what I thought was for good but obviously not. But that's not hard to fix, so Isabella how does it really feel to be nothing?"

I looked at her coldly in the eyes and punched her in the face and watched as she went down like a sack of potatoes. I grabbed her by her hair, lifting her face to mine and punch her as hard as I could again and again. Ty grabbed me seeing as I wasn't going to stop pulling me off her as I start to scream at the wench instead.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! LET GO OF ME TY, I'M GOING TO RIP HE BITCHES HEAD OFF!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Richard shouted none of us knowing he had come back, to say he was mad was an understatement.

"Oh Richard…" Carol fake sobbed "She just went mad! Crazy! She just started shouting at me about her mother and then she just attacked me. She needs to go… Get her out and ring the police. Look what she's done to my face, I told you she shouldn't be here." I had to say Carol can put on a good act I'll give her that.

"YOU LYING FUCKING BITCH! LET ME GO TY! I CAN PROVE I NEVER EVEN SAID ANYTHING!" I screamed back, Ty finally let me go seeing as I was going to attack Carol and I quickly grabbed my phone playing the recording. Looking back to Richard's face I watch Carol's face pail with a 'oh shit, oh shit his mad' look cos boy is he mad.

"And you want to know what the funniest thing is Carol…" I sneer at her back in her face.

"It isn't me that's nothing special, it was ALWAYS YOU. You are nothing without Richard, cos he was the one that did all the work on trying to become Mayor while you were out having affairs and spending his money"

"You have known all this time, about Isabella? You have been cheating on me all this time? You have been PLAYING ME ALL THIS TIME?" Richard shouts at her. "ANSWER ME WOMAN?!"

"Yes I knew about her all this time, but the other men they didn't mean anything. I always came home to you…" she says like that makes it all better.

"Get out" he tells her

"What" Carol whispered in disbelief.

"GET OUT CAROL! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK! I'M GOING TO GET A DEVORCE! AND DON'T BOTHER WITH THE BANK ACCOUNT! I THINK YOU HAVE HAD ENOUGH OVER THE YEARS! AND IF YOU CONTEST THIS I'LL TAKE YOUR SKANKY ASS TO COURT WITH THAT RECORDING! I DON'T THINK YOU'LL LOOK THAT GOOD WHEN IT ALL COME'S OUT… WILL YOU?!" he shouts

"Tyler… Please son… You can't let them do this to me…" Carol tries instead.

"Oh no MOTHER it won't work with me I agree with dad, if you didn't do what you did all those years ago I would have had me sister in my life much earlier than I did. You need to leave, you disgust me looking at you… You are not my mother" Ty tells her. With a wail Carol runs up the stairs to pack crying because she has been found out. A twinge of guilt enters my stomach and I look down feeling like it's all my fault only to find hands on my arms jerking me towards Richard.

"This is not your fault Isabella, none of this is… This has been a long time coming okay…It's not your fault, I promise" he tells me and kiss's my forehead. Ty quickly hugs me also before he goes upstairs to get rid of the wicked witch.

"Want to grab some lunch?" Ty asks returning from down stairs.

"Yeah why not, and it gets us out of the house while this is going on" as we can hear shouting from both adults.

We go to the grill and eat lunch just the two of us, it was nice. After an hour we think its safe to go back so we do, Richards in his office looking over the notes I've done.

"Hi kids come on in, don't worry she's gone to her sisters for a while" me and ty let out a breath, look at each other and laugh.

"You've done some really good work here Isabella, there's only five pack's to look into" he smiles at me.

"Thanks, it was just the process of elimination that's all" I shrug.

"I've been to see my friends pack this morning, they're going to ask around for me too" Ty says.

"That's good Tyler" his dad tells him.

We talk a bit about my visit to the witches' coven and then Ty and I go to the living room to watch some movies. I must have fallen asleep cos when I wake up there's a note taped to my forehead that he's only gone and I peal it off my head,

"CAROLINE CALLED, GONE TO SEE HER, SEE YA LATER"


	7. Chapter 7

So I get up and look at the time and it's only 8pm, I get changed into something really nice and walk to the grill cos I fancy having a few drinks. So I've been sitting here about an hour, I've had some chips and then someone called Matt comes over and starts talking to me. I tell him I'm Ty's sister and about how we found out about each other.

I've had about 4 bourbons now and start gigging, Matt and I have been talking for about an hour. He's been telling me funny things about him and Tyler growing up. I'm gigging at him when he gets a call points to his phone. I wave him off like its fine and he answers it. I'm thinking about going home and look at my phone to see if Ty's texted me only to hear the door open to the Grill. I look up to see who it is and oh my goodness it's Nik. He looks around like he's looking for something then he spots me and smiles that really nice smile and walks over to me.

"Hello love, it's nice to see you again" he picks my hand up and kisses my knuckles. Oh I think I've just melted at that.

"Hi" shit, I don't even know what to say, damn I must look like a dick.

"Are you here alone love?" he say's looking around.

"Yeah, Ty and I were meant to spend the evening together, we were watching scary movies but I fell asleep and when I woke up he had gone out. Seems that Caroline had called him or something so I got changed and came here and have been here ever since. I thought Ty would have come in but he hasn't yet. Hey, did you catch up with him? I ask.

"I'm sorry, what?" he just looks at me.

"You came to the house earlier looking for him…" I say to him.

"Oh yes I did didn't I?" he smiles at me then says "Yes I did catch up with him" he smirks at me, ok then, I'm not really sure what that was all about.

"Would you like to join me for a drink love?" he's doing that really nice smile again, it's charming, yes that's it charming.

"Well I was just leaving really" I say, I want too really I do. He gives me butterflies in my tummy.

"Oh how about I walk you back instead then?" he's smiles at me like he knows something I don't, but all rational thoughts have left me but. I have had a few drinks and I'm feeling like a rebel.

"Hum ok then why not" I smile at him and my magic still hasn't kicked in to tell me anything, I jump down off the stool, pick my bag up and finish my drink. We start to walk out and he puts his hand behind me on my lower back and when we get outside he holds his arm out for me and I laugh a little and loop my arm though his.

"So how long have you been in Mystic Falls then? I've not seen you around here before." He asks me.

"Well it's my first time here, I've only got here yesterday" I laugh at him as he raises his eyebrows at that. "Yep, yesterday late afternoon. I was visiting friends before that and came straight here to visit Ty and my Dad" he looks confused.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, Ty's my biological half-brother, his Dad is my Dad" I say.

"Oh I thought his Mum was yours?" he says.

"No, no way thank god," I scrunch my nose up at that.

"You don't get on with her?" I sub-concisely look down and rub my knuckles that are still I bit red but in much really.

"Ha that's a bit of an understatement, no we most certainly don't get along at all."

"What happened?" he looks at my hand and rubs where the redness is.

I sighed "She tried to set me up earlier so Ty and Richard would turn their backs on me. But it back fired on her" I tell him.

"Richard?" he questioned who that is.

"Oh that Ty's Dad, well my Dad as well but I don't call him that."

"Why don't you call him Dad if he's your Dad? I don't understand that" he says don't but not in a nosey way he's really is just curious, so I tell him.

"Well I only found out about Richard being my real Dad and then only met him a few months ago. The man who brought me up is who I see as my Dad, but really he's my uncle"

"So the man who raised you is really your Uncle and Ty's your brother and his Dad, is your real Dad who's your Dads brother" he asks.

I laugh at that "Yeah that's about it." I giggle

"So how long are you here for then?" he looks at me.

"Only till tomorrow the day after maybe, I'm not sure. I'm looking for someone in our family, for my Dad. Not my real dad, but the dad Charlie that's his name, who I live with, so I've been going through, all the info Richard has." he looks thoughtful

"What about you have you always lived here, ty hasn't said anything about you, well not that I've actually asked, with everything that's gone on with ty's mom earlier and going through Richards info and sorting other bits out I forgot to tell him, that you had stopped by," I tell him

"me"

"yeah I've spoken so much about me, I didn't let you get a word in" I chuckle

We stop outside I large white house, and I look at it, then him, he's looking at the house,

"oh, it's mine" he says

"what" what's he talking about,

"sorry love, I mean I live here, It's my home" he replies

"oh," I chuckle a little "when I walked past earlier I did wonder who's it was, I was just going to ask ty,"

"would you like me to show you round, and could have a drink and I'll tell you about me," he laugh's a bit at that but smiles,

"hum ok then sure, it's still early, and ty's probably still with Caroline," I say' and smile at him but he has that odd look on his face again, I wonder what that was about?

"come on then" he grabs my hand this time, and we walk up to the house,

He show's me the house and also some of his paintings on the wall,

"do you like them," he points at the paintings, while giving me a glass of bourbon, I nod tilt my head at the paintings looking at them,

"I painted them" he smiles, I look at him shocked,

"no way, you did not paint this," he nods and laughs at me

"really, you really painted this, you're not just having me on your something," I smile out at him

"really love I painted this" he smile's

"I can't believe it, you don't normal see stuff like this unless in a museum, I look back at the painting but I can feel him eyes on me, I shake my head

"wow, if you did do this, then you're really good, fantastic in fact," I smile

We sit down he tells me about his family, and that him and his sibling don't really get on, I feel like he's leaving something out but I don't want to pry, cos really we only just met, he gets up and brings over the bottle of bourbon over, then fill's my glass back up, then we talk about everything and anything we laugh and joke, but we've been getting closer and closer to each other while doing this, we're even on our second bottle of bourbon, and we're facing each other,

I've just been laughing at him as he tells me about one of his trips away, when he picks up some of my hair of my face and puts it behind, my ear, I look up at him through my eyelashes, and he strokes his thumb down them cheek, I've been biting my lip, and he moves thumb across my lower lip, and pulls my lip out of my teeth and strokes it, he's looking at his thumb and my lip, then he looks up into my eyes, and I'm holding my breath, he leans in, and lightly strokes his lips over my cheek to my ear, and whispers in my ear,

"breath Isabella" I gasp and he has moved his hand that was on my cheek to the back of my head, into my hair, I turn my face to look at him, and our face's our so close our nose's or very, very near touching we're looking at each other seeing who's going to move first, I can feel that electric feeling again but this time it seems to surrounds us, I lick my lips and look at his lips then back at his eye's, something seems to snap at him cos grabs my face with his other hand and pulls me to him,

He's lips are on mine, I'm shocked, his lips are soft, he then pulls back, he looks at me I look at him, I'm not sure who move's first, but our lips or on each other's again, we're kissing he pulls me onto him, so I'm straddling him, I gasp out and his tongs in my mouth, it's like our tongs dancing with each other, like they have been for years, his hands move from my hips one to my ass and the other behind my head, one of my hands are in his hair and the other by his ear on his neck, I lean in and put my chest to his, my nipples are so sensitive, I need some friction on them, but it's like he knows and with the hand that was on my ass he reaches under my top and up to my breast, he pulls my bra down and grabs my breast, and plays with my nipple, I gasp and moan at this, I can feel how excited he is at this, and I grind down on him both of us needing some friction, we are both moaning at this, he pulls away from kissing me, rests his head on my fore head, we're both panting, out with breathlessness and pure need and lust for each other,

"stay with me" he asks looking into my eyes, but it's like he's pleading with me, I nod at him, cos I can't leave not now, I want him,

"say it Isabella, I won't take you till you say it," he whispers at me his lips are over mine brushing on mine as he talks I'm breathing his breath in, my heads swimming with him everything is about him at the moment but I'm sure that will change in the morning, but at the minute there's now where else I want to be,

"say it" his begging me,

"I'll stay" I whisper out at him, the next second his lips are back on mine and he's dominating the kiss, his tongs in my mouth, his hands are everywhere, he's everywhere, I can't think anything but him, then he lifts me up I wrap my legs around his waist, and he's walking up the stairs, we're bumping into walls and doors we're leaning on a door, his lips are moving down my neck,

"open the door sweetheart" he says into my neck,

I reach down and open the door and we nearly fall through it but he moves us over to the bed, and sits me down on it he's standing between my legs he pulls my top off and then his, my bras gone too, he kiss's me touches my breast, then lies me down he kiss's down my neck while playing with my nipples, I arch up to him and one hand is still on my nipple and the other one is holding my other breast he then sucks my nipple in, I'm moaning at him cos my god I need more, he's sucking and biting them both now,

"oh god please Nik" he kiss's back up to my neck

"what sweetheart, what is it YOU want" he asks while his sucking on my neck where my pulse point is, and I know he's leaving a mark there but I really don't care at the min, cos all I want is more and if he gives me more then he can mark me all the more, I moan out again,

I look at him and say,

"you, I want you Nik" I whisper to him,

Then he's up and took my heals off and, then leans back over and kiss's me like peck kiss's on my lips leans up again and slides his hands over my skin from my face, down my neck, over my shoulders, down my and over my breasts on my tummy to my trousers, he's unbuttoned them and slowly pulls them down and off just leaving me in my lace black panties, he looks at me and then pulls down my panties while I lift my hips to help him, once there off, he brings them up to his nose and smells them, my god I think I'm going to die, cos that is the hottest thing ever,

"my gods you are so bloody gorgeous, and unbelievably too sexy for your own good, and you smell delicious, I bet you taste even better though," he says to me

I look at him through my lashes, and lick my lips then bit down on my lip, he just moans out at me,

"please sweetheart stop biting that gorgeous lip of yours, cos it will be over far too quick if you keep doing that, and I WANT to be the one BITING this lip,"

Then he's undoing his buttons on his jeans, and his commando, oh god he's been commando all night, we're both necked and he's crawling up me, we're both panting, he leans down and kiss's me again he's leaning on one arm, the other on my breast and nipple again, one of my hairs is in his hair, while the other rubbing his chest over his nipple, and I circle his nipple with my finger, then I pull his nipple with two fingers and flick it, he likes that, as he grunts out and grinds he's throbbing cock into me,

Then moans out as he can feel how wet I am, his hand that was on my breast is on my tummy, he's going lower and then he's on my clit, rubbing his fingers through my folds and enters me, oh god, I'm moaning and grinding my hips on his hand, his fingers are going in and out over and over and he uses his thumb to rub over my clit at the same time, I'm done when he pinches my clit I scream out as I cum all over his hand, but before I know it he's pulled his fingers out of me and is licking them clean he moans out with his eyes rolling into the back of his head then he's moved down and he's licking my clit, over and over oh god, if he keeps going I'm going to cum again, and like he reads my mind,

"cum sweetheart, cum all over my face let my taste just how delicious you are," oh fuck I'm moaning

"oh god Nik more please" I'm begging but at this point I don't care,

"hum you taste amazing, but I want more sweetheart, cum Isabella, cum all over my mouth while I'm fucking you with my tongue, let me eat you, you're driving me crazy with your taste and smell of your pussy Isabella" Nik says well growls out at me, and that's it I'm done, I'm screaming his name, I'm on cloud nine but something happened and I feel like I'm Cumming all over again, I look down and his sulking on the top of my thigh right by my clit, oh god it's so good, it's like I'm on a high,

He licks where he's just sucked and moving up my body, he grabs his cock, rubs it into my dripping wet clit, and he moans out,

"my god Isabella your so wet" then he push's in, then he thrusts in more and more and more, harder and harder,

"tight Isabella your so wet, hot and tight" he's moaning we both are moaning, this electric tingling feeling is driving me crazy with need for him for more we're both moaning loudly and grunting, even growling more and more and more,

I'm not a virgin in the sense of having a hymen, cos the box Alice sent me with bras in was a four different vibraters so I used them, I had to see which one was the best, but I did start with the smallest first and use that a few times before I used the other bigger ones, so I'm not a virgin in that sense but to be doing it with a person I am, and oh god I don't think I'm ever going to use a vibrater again,

My hips are meeting his thrust for thrust, my hands are scratching his back, my back is arched breasts out for him, he's sucking and biting them, my heads rolled back my neck is exposed to him and he sucks it more,

The next minute we're moving and I'm on top of him riding his cock grinding right down on him, I put my hands on his chest and grab hold of his pecks as I'm riding him I pull both of his nipples, he's arching his hips up more at this and I'm riding him harder, then that's it I'm cumming again all over his cock, its so much It's like I'm floating, higher and higher, as I'm cumming down his moved us back over again, he's got one hand on my hip and leaning on the other, he's pulled one of my legs around his waist, while the other is still on the bed and he's thrusting harder and faster, he's moaning, louder and growling and that's turning me on more, he breaths in he can smell me getting more turned on by his growls and does it all the more,

"do you like that do you Isabella, do you like me growling, do you want more sweetheart, do you want me to growl louder and fuck you harder, humm tell me and I'll give it to you"

"yes Nik more, more please more" I says back huskily full of lust,

"I can't hear you sweetheart, I want to hear you" he says while fucking me more but not harder,

"YES NIK YES, I WANT MORE, PLEASE more please, fuck me harder I need it I need you" that dose it he moans at that and then grabs me harder and puts one of my legs up over his shoulder and he's even deeper like this, and he really fucks me, harder and quicker, he's leaning right over me kiss's me while thrusting more then he bites my lip, he growls out loudly say says in a growl, while still biting my lip and sucking it,

"cum Isabella cum all over my cock, while I'm cumming inside you filling up your sweet pussy with my seed,"

Gone I am, completely gone, I'm screaming out loud, while cumming on his cock, while he's cumming in me, I swear all I can see is white lights in my eye's I'm as high as anything floating, just floating, I start coming down back to earth, slowly, and when I do I swear his been biting and sucking my neck, but the thing is I was biting and sucking his and he was moaning at me doing that, we're both back to earth now, we're both panting out, his head is resting on mine, we kiss for a bit and then lies down next to me, but wraps his arms around me,

"Wow that was" I'm looking for the right word, but I can't find it, cos really they is nothing I can find to beat that,

"amazing, completely amazing sweetheart," he says and kiss's me again,

"hum yes your right it most definitely was amazing," I say back then my eye's close, and I hear him whisper to me "go to sleep sweetheart," and my eyes close at his soft command.


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly wake up my head is throbbing, I open my eyes and instantly know I'm not in my room, as I wake up more I remember what happened a few hours ago, OH SHIT, I look next to me and he's next to me fast sleep next to me, he looks really peaceful, but then I think what do I say to him now, oh god he's going to think I'm a slut, oh my god, I need to get out of here,

I slowly get up out of bed to not disturb him, cos I really don't want to wake him, that will be like "awkward" I pick up all my clothes and heals and leave the room, I tip toe down stairs put my clothes back on, find my bag in the living room and leave, as I walk out the house and shut the door as quitly as possible I'm off down the drive I let out a breath I've been holding in and giggle a little cos I cant believe I got out with no one seeing, as walk home, I look at the time it's 2:45am god I can't believe I'm doing the walk of shame, at least everyone will be in bed, so they won't see me well I hope they won't anyway,

I open the front door poke my head in and look around, nope there's no none there thank god, I'm tip toeing to the stairs, I'm thinking nearly home and dry, I'm even nearly giggling again, I've never done anything like this before, well I've never slepted with anyone before and I only go and top it by having a one night stand on my first time, I roll my eye's at myself, only I would end up doing something so stupid.

As my walking up the stairs Richard is walking down the stairs, OH SHIT, I just smile at him I can feel my face turning bright red, god I need to Find a spell to stop me blushing, he just looks at me raises he's eyebrows and shakes his head, "off to bed Isabella," I just nod my head cos I can't get any words out, "go on then, up you go" I just look down at the floor and walk up the stairs and get into bed,

I wake up again this time it's morning, feeling a little hangover and I'm sore my muscles hurt in places I didn't even no I had muscles, the sun is even out now too, I shower, I should of definitely showered last night, cos I can still smell him on me, and as much as I want to smell him on me I really don't want anyone else to know,

Once I'm ready for the day I go down and get breakfast cos I'm starving, who knew sleeping with someone can make you so hungry or that could be the slight hangover I have, I still haven't seen ty, since yesterday rolling my eyes he's probably still with Caroline, as I'm eating breakfast Richard comes downstairs and smiles, then the doorbell goes, Richard goes to answer it I can hear Richard talking he sounds panicked, so I go to see what's wrong, it's Caroline,

" what's wrong, what's going on?" I asked them

"OH MY GOD BELLA, its Tyler, klaus got to him and changed him into a hybrid, last night,"she says

"What, oh god is he ok" I ask her

"He' at the Salvatore boarding house, cos of his bloodlust, and apparently he's sired to klaus to, so he has to do everything that he says" she replies

"Take me over to him, so I can help" so Caroline takes me and Richard to the boarding house, where both the Salvatore brothers are and the Bennett witch and the doppelgänger is here to, Im pissed that this hybrid has changed my brother into one-off his hybrid minions, he's in the cellar we walk down, he's sat in the corner with his hands wrapped around his knees, he looks up and sees me and his dad,

"dad, bells" he looks at us with tears in his eyes, I walk in knee down in front of him, I hold his face so all his attention is on me,

"Ty look at me, it's going to be ok, I can take away the bloodlust for you so you will be ok to be around people, but you're sire bond we will have to go back to forks ok, so I can talk to Freddie," he laughs at that, cos ty knows Freddie my spell book, I made it so he can talk to the book to.

I take his bloodlust away, doesn't need a sun ring cos of his werewolf gene, will stop him burning in the sun, he stands and hugs his dad, he looks hundred times better already, so we all head back to ty's house to pack so we can go back to Forks,

As we're traveling back to Forks my mind starts wondering back to the night before, Nik I've never met someone like him before, there's something different about him but I can't put my finger on it, and my power didn't help me out at all, 'oh well I will probably never see him again, but it was one amazing night' I chuckle under my breath, I'm a little sad that I won't see him again, but my first priority is Ty and get him unbounded with the hybrid, then I think I'll ask Ty and Caroline to come and look for dads twin with me.

It's been three weeks now, since I've been back at home, I've unbounded ty from his bond with the hybrid, and we've just been chilling for a few days, going out and just having fun, without any drama, and also looking into what happened to dads twin, we heard of a lead from ty's friend back home, about a pack in New Orleans, that was around at the same time everything happened,

"So are we going to go to New Orleans and ask around then or shell we wait a bit," I ask to everyone who's there, as we're all sitting with dad watching the game, just then ty's phone goes off, he looks at it like he doesn't know who it is, and just shrugs and answers it,

"hello"

"Hello is this Tyler Lockwood" we can all hear what's been said,

"Yeah, who is this" ty says and Me and Caroline just roll our eyes at him can't he just be polite on the phone, he's always so suspicious,

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr Lockwood, My name is Elijah Mickleason, I'm calling on behalf of my girlfriend, Hayley Marshall, we have been told by someone who lives in Mystic Falls that someone looking into her family, we have been informed that this person is you, can you tell me why your looking into her family, she has been rather worried about this, as you can imagine, and I want to make sure that they is no threat to her,"

"oh my god, no way" I whisper out, and dad just looks stunned,

" well Mr Mickalson it is a bit of a sensitive Subject you see, my family have just discovered that my uncle was born a twin 38 years ago, and we have been looking for his twin brother ever since, and we was told that his family was last seen in New Orleans so we was going out there to visit and ask around, see what information that we could find out, if my contact is right then your girlfriends family might just be who we've been looking for," ty says to him we are all holding are breath,

"I see, well she will like to know what is going on, and if this is dose turn out that you are her family then, would it be at all possible for you to come out here, and pay us a visit as we are currently Unable to leave New Orleans at the moment,"

I'm not sure yet if I like this dude talking to ty, he sounds like he's got a right stick up his ass, no fun, morals, he reminds me of the school principal, all straight laced and do as I say,

Ty asks dad and he says he cant get out there for another 2 weeks cos of work, so I say,

"Well why don't I go with ty and Caroline dad, then we can definitely find out if it's the right pack first, there's no point taking time off work, only to find out that it's not the right pack," I say to him, l can see him thinking about it and he knows that I'm right of course, "ok Bella go down there with Tyler and Caroline" he says to us,

so we all agree to go to go the following weekend, it's only Monday today, but it gives us time to sort bits out, ty and Caroline need to go shopping for more clothes cos they said that they are not really ready to go back to Mystic Falls yet, even with Richard there, he left a day after I did the unbounded spell, as he needed to get back, with him being mayor and his job,

"but please Isabella whatever you do, try and stay out of trouble,"

I look at him innocently Bat my eyelashes at him, "ME! I don't know what you mean daddy" I say sweetly at him,

"Oh so you getting back to Richards and Tylers house at nearly 3 in the morning when you was there, was you staying out of trouble then was it?" He says to me, you wouldn't think I was a legal adult, but he can still make me feel like a little girl, oh shit, I forgot that ty and Caroline are still in the room, now I got to make something up,

"What, when did this happen, where was I" ty says confused and Caroline just looks at me, and I turn bright red,

"OH MY GOD! EEEKKKKK" Caroline screeches

"MY GOD, Caroline that was right in my ear, and what do you mean oh my god, what's going on?" Ty asks her, looking at me then her, then back at me, narrowing his eyes, looking back at her,

"What, oh nothing, it's nothing, I just remembered something, a joke that bells said yesterday that's all," even I roll my eyes at that cos there is no way they will believe that, dad just looks at me rolls his eyes like he knows what happened, and goes back to watching the telly, I don't really think that he wants to know, but he's a cop and knows something happen, but knows whatever it is he doesn't want to know, but ty buys what she said and just rolls his eyes at her,

"whatever Caroline" ty hugs Caroline to him but she looks at me and winks, not knowing dad just seen her do that, great he's going to question me when he gets me on my own.

over the week we've have been shopping packing, booking hotel rooms, we decided to drive there so I'm taking my car and ty's renting one for him, its a long drive so we're going to stop one night somewhere, and ive been looking into all different spells that we could need while we're there,

its Friday and we're all packed ready,

"you kids be good I don't want to hear to any trouble," dad says while looking at me while Caroline and ty snigger and I gear at them,

"dad we will be fine god, what's the worst that could happen" i say and smile at him

"maybe we should wait till I can come with you" he says I just roll my eyes "really dad I will be on my best behaver" as I circle the top of my head like a halo,

"don't worry uncle Charlie, I'll look after the girls" ty say's I just roll my eyes at him and scoff cos he's as bad as us sometimes,

he just sighs out "fine, but keep me posted on what's going on ok" I stamp my foot "sir yes sir" laughing out at him, I kiss his cheek and we leave.

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _I'm not sure if I'm happy with this yet so I mite change it but here it is for now I hope you enjoy it_ :)**


	9. Chapter 9

KPOV:

I have been alive for a thousand years, and done thousands of unspeakable evil things, and i have never really regretted one of the things i have done, and that includes some things i have done to my siblings yes i have daggered them at one point or an other, but I don't regret doing it, most of the time it was either cos they was to out of control or for their safety from mickel, not they would ever believe me they would rather think i did it just to be a bastard to them,

its always "oh look what nik did, he killed my boyfriend again" from Rebekah or "Nicklaus do you really have to dagger your siblings again" from Elijah, Finn is still in his box has been for the last 900 years and so is kol well they all are, apart from Elijah i know he's in New Orleans with his werewolf girlfriend, what's her face Hannah not thats not it Halley no thats not it either, oh i don't care what her name is,

as i was saying I don't regret much of anything that I've done in the last thousand years, I've finally broken my curse, and now i have been trying to make my hybrids with Stefan as I brought out his ripper side again, but they keep dying on me after they go crazy with what looks like rabies and then there head explodes, so i think i will have to take a trip back to mystic falls they must be something I'm missing, and i have just throught of the perfect subject to be my lab rat, well wolf,

"humm yes most definitely back to mystic falls" i feel like something is telling me to go back almost like pulling me back there and my gut instincts is feeling like i need to too.

 **AN:**

 **just a quick POV from klaus, before he meets Isabella.**


	10. Chapter 10

as we was leaving forks I realised tonight was a full moon, so I thought a bit of fun was in order before we got to New Orleans cos god knows what is going to happen when we get there, knowing us were bound to run into some problems, so I rang him,

"hey ty", "what's up Tinkerbelle, have you done something to cause trouble already ha" he replies as I roll my eyes at the name, "no I haven't done anything yet, but did you know that tonight was a full moon?" I say to him, cos even though I spelled us to change anytime and it to not hurt us to change either, we are always stronger, faster, bigger as well as are senses are heightened to with the magic and strength of the full moon,

"oh really it is, is it? no I didn't know it was a full moon tonight" he says

"why don't we stop at Boise Idaho tonight cos its got Sawtooth National Forest and we can have fun in there without having to worry about anything?" I say

"yeah ok that's sounds good" he says "hey caroline can you look into a booking a hotel for us for tonight?" I ask her

"already looking into it, tink" she giggles cos she knows I'm rolling my eyes at her calling me that, a few hours later were pulling up at the hotel caroline booked and we check in, after we've all have had dinner me and ty head of to the forest caroline stays at the hotel cos we don't want her to get hurt, vampire or not she can still get hurt, a werewolf bit could kill her so she stays behind to keep safe,

once were at the highest point and the moon is out we change, I even brought a ball with us to play with, even though ty says were not dogs he seemed to like playing with the ball the most, well that was till we started to fight over it and he went and popped it, so I bit his tail then he tried to get me which we started fighting again, then I pushed him into a lake to cool off, we run around for a few more hours when the sun starts to come up we change back and head back to the hotel, after showering, changing and eating we leave heading for Denver,

we have been driving a for about 6 hours and we have just entered Denver after checking in the hotel we go to a bar have a few drinks play a bit of pool and eat its bout 8pm when a gang of bout 12 men wearing leather cuts they look like there part of some motor bike club, come into the bar, they sit playing poker, me and ty are playing another game of pool when four of the men not playing poker come up to us,

"hey how bout the winning plays one of us next sweet cheeks" he says looking me up and down ill admit he's pretty hot looking well built muscles in all the right places brown hair blue eyes but there's just something telling me no, he's not what I want, and him calling me sweet cheeks annoys me, but then I get thinking this could be fun and look at ty and Caroline then smirk

"ok why not beefcake" I laugh but bat my eyelashes at him

"beefcake?" he says "yeah beefcake cos your all big and beefy" I say and Caroline laughs while holding on to ty's arm cos she knows I hate beef and me calling him beefcake is really a insult to him but I'll let him think its not,

"oh yeah sweet cheeks roll on" he says then shouts over to the bar "hey dude get all another round over here and bring a bottle of bourbon to we can use some shots"

as me and ty continue playing but as we play I take my jacket off as I'm only wearing a little tight vest top underneath with my knee length boots and black skin tight jeans, I start playing as I'm playing I bend over more flirt more be more funny with my comments Caroline goes over to the juke box and puts some rock music on that I love as were playing me and caroline dance to the music as well ty shakes his head cos he knows the game were playing we've done it before, ty missis his shot and I pot my last two reds and then my black winning the game,

"sorry ty" I say to him he just rolls his eyes and laughs at me cos he knows I'm not sorry

"well sweet cheeks, looks like your playing me do you think you can handle it, don't worry I'll go easy on you at first" he laughs

"oh beefcake I can most definitely handle anything you dish out beefy" I slide right up to him pressing myself up against him I put my finger behind his ear and scratch him from behind his ear down his neck right down his chest he looks dazed and I reach up on my tip toes and whisper in his ear,

"why don't we make this more interesting" and go to put my hand back behind his neck but he grabs my wrist

"oh yeah sweet cheeks and how would we make this more interesting hum" he says to me I move away from him and turn around from him bending over the table picking the balls up to reset the table I look over my shoulder as I'm bent over and he's looking at my ass, I'm not offended cos I know I have a great ass, I beat my lashes at him stand up straight I pull out a hundred dollar bill from my back pocket and put it on the table with a shot of bourbon on top of it,

"a money bet, hundered I can beat you at pool" I just shrug at him then say "but everytime one of us missis you gotta take a shot off whiskey"

"oh sweet cheeks I'll take your bet and match it" he says taking a hundred and putting it on top off mine,

"you sure cos I don't want to see a grown man cry when he loses to a girl" I say and smirk at him

"sweet cheeks the only one that is going to lose is you, are you sure you can afford losing a hundred cos I know a hundred is a lot to cheeks and I don't want you to go and cry to your daddy that the big bad man took his baby girls money" he says to me grinning as ty and caroline laugh

"oh beefcake your some going to regret them words, shell we flip a coin to see who's going to break" I raise my brow at him, "sure sweet cheeks" i nod at ty and he flips a coin onto the pool table as I call out heads, and what do you know it lands on tails and beefy grins at me "ready to lose sweet cheeks"

"give it your best shot beefy" I smile at him "cos your going to need it" I smile at him and he laughs at me "oh sweet cheeks I do like you" and he winks at me, he goes to break, and Caroline's put a few more rock songs on I look at the balls "you know beefy choose a colour you think will be the easiest for you cos your going to need it" I say to him "yellows and I don't do easy" he says I shrug and go to take my shot but miss on purpose and sigh out looking sad I take a shot

"oh sweet cheeks I told you, that you would lose" he pots nearly all his balls then he is down to one yellow and the black and missis I look at him

"you ready to lose beefcake" I say and he scoffs at me as I smirk "sweet cheeks if you pot all them balls and not miss one, I'll double ya money"

"really" "yeah" and he take another hundred out and puts it under the shot "ok beefy your on" I say

as I pot one, then another, then two more balls and looks at him I raise my brow and smirk at him again then pot my other balls I only have the black left

"you ready to lose beefy" I whisper out and look at him from under my lashes as I'm bent over the table ready to pot the black but I keep looking at him while I pot the black just as the black goes down the hole I smirk at him and say "i win" he's amazed they all have wide eyes looking at me,

"fuck me sweet cheeks you won" i laugh out at him as caroline laughs and jumps up and down clapping while ty is standing there arms crossed with a big ass smirk on his face I walk over to the table take the shot and pick up the money and pocketing it "thanks beefcake" as I kiss his cheek and laugh as he laugh out to

"ya fucking conned me didn't ya, fucking woman its always the pretty ones," he say

"na man its just I'm a fucking great shot" I laugh out "dame right" he mutters "hey dude another round for my sweet cheeks and her friends" he shouts out to the bar,

just as were all started talking a voice I never thought I would ever here in a place like this calls out,

"so did ya miss little old me, and start having fun without us?"

 _ **AN: like it yeah, leave a comment :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

"holy shit Alice Jasper, what you doing here" I shout out and laugh as I hug them and I notice over Alices shoulder two other vampires,

"who's that, they with you?" I ask as Alice and Jasper say hi to Caroline and ty,

"yeah Bella this is my brother Peter and my sister Charlotte, they came with us, I hope you don't mind, they wanted to thank you for the ring," jasper says to me

"course not jasper, the more the merrier" I smile at him and walk over to them, they look a little scared jasper must of told them about me I smile at them and put my hand out to shake peters hand first as this shows I'm not scared of them if you approach the male first and it also shows respect to them to, he smiles at me as he must know what I'm doing,

"hi Peter I'm Isabella Swan its nice to you" I say as I shake peters hand

"why hello Miss Swan its mighty great to meet you to, this is my wife and mate Charlotte," he says

"hi Charlotte, its nice to put a face's to the names, jasper spoken about you both a lot" I say and she smile up at me then peter

"hello Miss Swan its lovely to meet you doll, we've heard loads about you to" she says to me

"oh all nice things I hope but I really dealt it, and please friends call me Bella" i laugh "come, come and meet my family" I take charlotte hand and peter follows

"Peter, Charlotte this is my brother Ty and his girlfriend Caroline, Ty, caroline this is jaspers brother and sister, Peter and charlotte" they all say hi ty only shakes Peters hand and peter only shake his hand they never touch another mated felmale till that male can trust the other male, me ty and caroline all get an other drink

"so come on, whats going on you don't normaly come into a place like this Alice," I say to her but it was Peter who spoke up

"actually Bella I sort of had a feeling that we needed to be here tonight I'm not sure why" he says

"oh you have a gift like Alice then?" I ask him "no I just know shit" "what like a yoda?" I say "a what, whats a yoda?" he askes confused me ty and caroline looks at him like what

"you know yoda from star wars, the little green frog" caroline says "what caroline its not a frog he's more like, like a, a help me out tinckerbell" ty says to me cos he cant believe caroline ty love star wars

"well he looks like a dwarf, a green dwarf I suppose" I say peter looks horrified and we all laugh at him, "yoda is the same he just knows things to, that's what I mean not that you look like a little green dwarf" I say rolling my eyes god knows where Caroline got a frog from,

"oh right well then yeah like that" he says "cool you just got yourself a new nick name then, yoda" I say

were all talking and drinking jasper says "hay why don't we play a game of pool" me ty and Caroline just laugh at him "what, what you laughing at" he asks us

so we tell them about what happened earlier, jasper just shakes his head at me "only you Bella, only you" he says

we go and play well ty jasper and peter play while me Alice, caroline and charlotte talk till jasper shout over to us "hey bells fancy playing the winner"

"sure, but why don't we bet on it" I laugh "ok jasper if you wanna lose some of ya money to me why not" we do a hundred bet with a shot "i cant drink bells so there no point of the shot"

"oh yeah well I can change that, I can make it so you can drink liquor but you won't be able to eat your drink anything else" so I spell jasper, peter, alice and charlotte and they start drinking to, after a few game where jasper and peter both lose money, I notice beefcake come over to us with some of his boys,

"hey sweet cheeks you conning money out of these dudes to" he says and laughs as he puts his arm around my shoulders

"its ok he they can afford it" I laugh "oh yeah sweet cheeks fancy losing some of ya money and joining us for a few games of poker" he says to me "ya friends can join us as well sweet cheeks" I look at alice and she nods at me, I look at beefy and smirk at him cos I'm good at poker but when you have a all seeing pixie on your side ya cant lose,"

"ya know what beefy, ya why not, I could do with a bit of money I gotta put gas in my car" I laugh out so we go over and sit playing a few games I keep an eye on them looking for their tells but there is one bloke at the table who keeps giving me glares and narrowing his eyes at me and he's starting to get my back up Alice is next to me now whispering to me the cards of the other players to me they can hear or see Alice doing it but with more wolf and heightened senses I can hear her, I have won the last three games and we are on our fourth game and its down to me and the idiot who keeps glaring at me,

"all right all in" he says to me, then alice tells me his cards and it takes me everything not to laugh out loud,

"ok all in" that's nearly 5k on the table I now I'm going to win it alice already told me his cards and my cards are better, so I even show him my cards first, but then he goes mad

"NO WAY MAN she cheating, shes got to be" he shouts out "oh really and how did I cheat hum cos its not like a hid a card up me sleeve is it," I laugh at him "so show us then, your cards" the man sat next to him grabbed them of him and showed us as he wasn't going to we looked he had an 5679but on the table was to kings and a ace,

"is that it, they was your cards, I cant believe you went all in on them cards" I say to him

"hay bitch shut ya mouth, cos I now you was cheating, I'm not letting ya have any of my money bitch"

"oh really, I don't think so I won that fair and square and I'm taking my winnings weather you like it or not and there is nothing you can do about it" I tell him

"yeah bitch he grabs my arm stopping me picking the money up I just look at him and tell him "let go of my arm before I smash ya head in" but he just laugh at me so I just grab him by the back of his head and smash it into the table three times look at him "had enough," he trys to get up but I keep him down and some of the others try and get in on whats starting to happen but ive knocked the dick out I pick up my winnings look around and see ty, jasper and peter fighting with some oh the men and the girls have been protecting me not that I need it but I appreciate it anyway then the next thing I know is some bloke trys to hit me so I duck then punch him in the face he's another one that's down, then

BANG BANG BANG three gun shots we all look up and I see beefcake has fired it and he comes over to us we're all on guard now

"you ok sweet cheeks" he looks me up and down "i hear that dick gave ya some trouble"

"its ok im fine it was just a little disagreement" I shrug at him and he laugh out loud at that

"oh sweet cheeks if that was a little disagreement then I don't want to now what a massive argument if you would be like" ty and caroline laugh out and ty says "yeah she's a nasty bitch when she wants to be" I just shake my head at him

so me and the others start to head out and I say

"god after all that i'm starving" I say "god tinckabell your always staving recently, you ok I eat more than me and I never thought that was possible" ty says

as we're in the take away place a van pulls up and 6 men jump out Alice shout trouble as they bust into the take out shop and start coming at us where hear fighting when the cops then show up and I shout for Alice, jasper, peter and charlotte to run cos there cold ones they cant get arrested that would be bad, next thing that happens we're all in cuffs and being taking down to the station me, ty and Caroline are in a cell

"so who's going to be are one phone call then" I say and we all look at each other cos Charlie is a cop Caroline's mom is a cop to and ty's dad is the mayor

" we're so fucked if they find out" ty says "god ty shut up, I mean what can they really do we're bloody adults they cant ground us"

"oh my god I cant go to jail, orange is so not my colour, it clashes with my hair" Caroline says and me and ty just roll are eyes at her

"don't worry Caroline Alice will get us out, I'm sure" I tell her

we have been waiting 2 hours and its nearly 1 in the morning when the officer comes to us and lets us go we walk out and alice and the rest of them are waiting for us,

"god alice what took you so long" I huff out I'm tired I feel gross after being In that cell and I'm starving = me mardy bitch

we get back to the hotel and I head straight to bed I need to sleep god do I need to sleep I think I'm even asleep before my head hits the pillow,

the next morning we all meet up and go for breakfast well brunch as its nearly 12 by the time we all get up and meet we talk bout what happened last time alice tells us they had deleted all the cctv from the take out shop and the bar to so we know where all ok as we're finishing beefcake walks into the diner and comes up to us

"hey sweet cheeks I've just come to apologise about last night I heard about what happened after you all left, I thought I would let you know the assholes been taken care of so you wont be seeing him again," he says to us

"well thanks beefcake that's nice of you to let us know, and sorry about last night in the bar" but he just waves me off

"don't worry bout that sweet cheeks its a weekly thing in there, oh here I think ya dropped this in the bar last night to," he throws me a wod of money, and goes to walk off "oh and sweet cheeks if ya in the area again pop in I could do if winning back my money, then maybe I could take ya to dinner to" he smiles at me and winks

I blush and smile at him "thanks beefcake I'll keep that in mind" he nods and walks off, I look at the others and see them all staring at me

"what" I say I don't know why there all looking at me like that, "god tinck you was blushing, you like him" caroline says

"no I don't he was just being nice" I say as jasper just raises he's brows at me while I glare at him as if to say shut it, cos maybe I did like him a bit in the end I mean he was nice to look at sure, maybe if I was in the area again I might have diner with him that couldn't hurt right, but then I get a really sour acid feeling in my stomach that the thought of really going and I have know idea why,

anyway I think back to what ive been thinking about for a while now and tell Alice, jasper, peter and charlotte my idea they look stunned so I tell them to think about it and see what they think and what they want to do and if they want to go through if it, but peter says straight away yes I'll do it,

"what just like that you don't what to think about it peter cos I haven't done it before something could go wrong I'm just warning you, in case something bad happens" I tell him

"its ok bella my gift is telling me to do it and it will work, and don't worry I will go first to be the test dummy" he smiles

"is this really going to work tinck, I mean can you change them from cold ones to traditional vampires, that seems like a lot of strong magic" Caroline says looking worried,

"it will be fine caroline don't worry, I just need some things and we can go up to my room to do it" I tell her alice jasper and charlotte all come to me to and say they want to change as well "ok well I need some things first so I'll go and get them and well do it if they is anything you want to change about you I can do it to but it will only be a little change" I tell him

"like what, what can be changed" the girls ask

"well I can change your hair length and colour a bit maybe body shape a little to but that's it" I say

after I have been into town and got everything we're all in my room they have all told me what they want to change,

"ready peter," I ask "yeah bells lets do it" he says he kissis charlotte and lies on the floor in the middle of the salt shaped pentagon and candles

"is they anything you want to change peter before I start"

"nar bells you cant change perfection, well maybe not have the scars but that's it I think and do you think I will keep my gift" I laugh at him "ok peter i'll see what I can do for ya" I say to him

I start the spell and within ten minutes he has started to turn back to his human looking self his scars have gone the colour is back and his head starts to beat again, five minutes later he is wake "how do you feel," I ask him as I hand him a bag of blood " I feel great, really really great I cant believe it im back to normal, well as normal as I can be again its great" he stands up and hugs me spins me around and puts me down "pete" he looks to charlotte and they hug each other, I then get to changing the other three, as they are getting used to being to being traditional vampires, alice comes up to me and hugs me so tightly I scared she might break a rib, and she starts to cry,

"oh bella, I'm so happy so so happy I cant believe it, thank you thank you thank you" alice crys on me I hug her back "its ok alice your a sister to me really you are "i tell her

"you can go out in the day light to you still have your rings right," i ask "yep" they all say "good you will need them or else ya will burn to death" just then alice looks vacant and then comes back out of it "oh my god I still have my gift to, its so great" she jumps up and down clapping "yes alice please calm down I still have my gift to" jasper say looking a little in pain as charlotte nods to "yeah me to" she says

so I spell them all to help them with there bloodlust and I spelled jasper again to help him with his gift as the last spell would of come off with the change, then alice shes "oh yeah where all going with you bella," "what where" I ask

"to New Orleans silly its going to be so much fun, and we can all go shopping to" I groan out loud "oh sush you, you love it really" I just roll my eyes at her,

so we pack up and leave for the drive jasper and alice come in my car and peter and charlotte are in ty's car, I let jasper drive cos doing all that magic in an hour has tired me out so I sleep for a few hours instead, its 6pm when we get to the hotel in New Orleans we change and grab dinner while at we are having dinner Ty rings that Elijah to tell him we're here and that we brought some friends along with us but not to worry, he says its fine and gives us an address of there house, so we finish dinner and head on over,

"ty you can be the head of this I'll only take over if needed or he turns out the be a pompass ass," I tell him and he nods cos I'm normally the one who stands as head of the family but as this Elijah has first contacted Ty I'll let him do it, he could use the practice to, so as we approach the front door I let him go first and knock, as the door opens I see his face he looks slightly familiar but I cant think for the life of me where, and he greets us

"Mr Lockwood I presume," ty nods "and this are your friends, yes I'm Elijah Mickleson please do all come in" we're in the living room and another woman comes in

"hi i'm Hayley Marshell," I look at her she seems nice her boyfriends a bit up tight "well shell we make introductions then" Elijah says ty looks at me and nod at him I know he is going to introduce me last, so I just stand back and let him do the others first,

"well first I'm Tyler Lockwood, this is my girlfriend and mate Caroline Forbes, then to our left we have our closest friends Major Jasper Whitlock and his wife and mate Alice Whitlock as well as Captain Peter Whitlock and his wife and mate Charlotte Whitlock," they all say hi then they look towards me and ty says

"and this is Isabella Swan-Lockwood, my sister" Gasp...

 **AN** : **_Well what do you think? i hope you love it, please leave a comment and if you want me to put something inbox me and I'll think about it and see what I can do._ **


	12. Chapter 12

It was silent for a few seconds after ty announced who I was,

"your sister, I didn't know you had a sister, the people who told us you was looking the pack didn't tell us you has a sister?" Elijah said, looking at me like he was accessing me to see if I was a threat, well that's a under statement of the century, he just narrowed his eyes and looked away he either thought I wasn't a threat or he sensed I was and didn't want to aggravate me, I didn't care either way really but they is one thing I hate most in the world is when people are rude to me for no reason when I haven't even them a reason to be rude or just dismiss me out off rudeness, that piss's me off cos manners cost nothing, god I need to shut up so I just narrow my eyes at him also, I can sense he's a vampire to, a strong old vampire with a stick up his ass,

"well I don't tell many people that I have a sister till I can trust them, I'm one off them very protective older brothers" he smiles with a raised brow, and then looks at me I just smile cos I know he's protective but he knows I don't need him to be all but he is anyway, Elijah looks back at me

"well it's nice to meet you as well then Miss Swan-Lockwood" he says

"Hello Mr Mickleson" I reply " Please call me Elijah," I just nod not saying anything back,

"well shell we sit" Elijah says "would anyone like a drink or anything, before we start" Hayley asks us, the rest of them have a bourbon, but I just have a water I feel like a got a right bad stomach, it keeps rolling and churning I swore it must off been all the alcohol last night, then caroline says

"you ok tinck,? your drinking water, your not one to turn down alcohol"

"yes caroline i'm fine I just got a bad stomach, its probably all the alcohol I drank last night, nothing to worry about" I tell her

"really tinck you didn't actually drink that much, you normaly drink loads more than that" she says

"really caroline your making it sound like I have a drinking problem, they are probably thinking i'm some alcoholic now" I say rolling my eyes at her "sorry, she dosent really drink much unless we go out, not that she drinking a lot when were out just more than a normal person I suppose" caroline tells everyone

"yes thanks for clearing that all up caroline, now everyone now knows that about me, i'm sure we can get started!" I say but she just smiles at me "no problem tinck, I got your back" right, as jasper smirks cos he can feel everyones emotions he must know what everyone thinks of carolines little statement, he's a dick,

"right then shall I start" Elijah asks and me and ty nods,

"well Hayley has lived here for about 10 years, she took over as leader of the pack when her father died, she didn't really know much about him till the last year off his life, and when he died she took over, we met a few years later when I was passing though, she needed help so I helped her and we have been together ever since,"

I looked a ty as if to say i'm taking over him cos some this are not right I can feel it, even my magic is humming around me, he nods at me so he knows i'm taking over,

"why didn't you know your father till a year before he passed away," I ask and they turn to me, as I didn't move when they all sat down and i'm leaning against the door frame,

"hum well I ask him once he didn't really want to talk about it but he did tell me that it was to keep me safe" Hayley says, well if that doesn't ring big fat alarm balls for me I don't know what will, ok then next question,

"why, I mean why to keep you safe?, wouldn't you have been safe with the pack, your family, especially with your father being the pack leader?" I ask her

"i don't know all he told me was it was to keep me safe and the family safe," ok then he must of known something, why else leave your only daughter for the pack, to keep her safe, next question

"how did he died, I mean he was still young right" I ask but she gets upset by this and Elijah hugs her closer,

"hum he was murdered," she starts to cry, oh he definitely knew something he probably shouldn't, but what? and something still not right,

"murdered by who?" I narrow my eyes, not at her but at the situation

"the witches, the witches killed him in cold blood, they said they was looking for something, and he wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know so they tortured him then killed him," she sobs out into Elijah's chest 'oh my god' i'm shocked, no way, it cant be, they didn't but it all fits I look at ty and then jasper they are thinking the same, then at peter and he nods I know what he means, he's telling me his gift is telling me that what i'm thinking is right,

I'm running my hands though my hair, I do it when i'm stressed and god i'm stressed and pissed, I need to think I need to get out I need air, "excuse me" I say as I'm leaving the house,

"no way, I cant believe it, no way after everything my dad did no way" I'm muttering as I sensed ty, jasper and peter come outside they are the only ones brave enough to near me when i'm like this, I look at ty and he knows

"them fucking witches are so dead!" I say to them ty nods at me as jasper and peter nod to "we're in to," peter and jasper say,

"right well then first things first, DNA test then story time, lets go back in shall we," ty, jasper and peter all stand to attention and say "SIR YES SIR" I just laugh at them, my loyal faithful friends well family I just shake my head as we head back inside.

As we enter the living room again they all look up at us, and i start,

"so you no we obviously came here to see if you was part of mine and ty's family, and with the things you have said yes you are probably part of are family, but i still would like to do a DNA test to see just to be one hundred percent sure, and so we all know we no one can dount it and say other wise, is that ok?" I say to Hayley

she looks at ty and me and nods

"but wont we need to go to a doctors to do it" she asks, i just shake my head but its ty who answers her.

"no Isabella can do the Test now if you want to get it over and done with"

they both look at me surprised at this "how can you do the test?" Elijah asks

"magic" i just answer him and he looks at me shocked, so i say

"look i know that you both probably have lots of question but i want to do the DNA test first before i tell you anything about me ok, I'm not saying this to be horrible its just they is a lot to the story and its a lot of family history, so if they is a chance that your not family, then i would like to keep family things private everyone here knows but they are family," i tell him

"Just as I'm sure that you have things about your family you do not wish to share," as i raise my brow at him, he looks at Hayley and she looks at him pleading with her eyes, and i think, did i ever look like that with Edward, god i hope not i shake my head to clear it, and he sighs out

"ok as long as its not going to hurt her, is they anything that you need to do the test?"

i just shake my head "i brought everything i will need with me" i tell him and Hayley smiles up at me and i smile back, i cant help but like her, just as I'm about to ask ty to grab my bag from the car peter jumps up "I'll go and grab your bag from the car bells" i look at him "thanks Pete your a star" i smile at him as i hear jasper say "kiss ass" and as he walks past jasper, peter kicks his shin, then jasper hissis at him as i say "are you to quite finished," and i look at Hayley

"sorry about them to we don't let them out offen, as you can see they cant behave" as they all look at me,

"what, why you all looking at me like that?" I ask them all, as Caroline and Alice roll there eyes at me saying this but its jasper that says

"really bells, we cant behave, and who is it that got arrested last night humm, oh yes it was you, Caroline and Tyler," as i huff out at him roll my eyes and cross my arms to, but then he just has to say

"oh and why was you arrested? Humm, was it because you took all that money off that biker man at poker, or was it cos you started bar fight," i just narrow my eyes at him and say "its not my fault if he sucked at poker, I didn't ask him to go all in and with the crappy cards he had to" i chuckle at that

"oh no then you just had to beat him up again, at the take out place, thats what got you arrested" he says

"what that was self defence, I wasn't going to let him come back and beat me, just cos i kicked his ass the first time, no way"

"yeah ok the second time was self defence, but you still got arrested, and your telling us to behave, your the worst out of us all" he laughs its a good job i know he's joking else i when turn him into a frog or a bunny rabbit as i think this Alice gets a vision of me doing this and giggles out, looking at me as jasper narrows his eyes but i smile at him innocently and he just rolls his eyes, but Hayley laugh at us all

after peter comes back with my back and i set it all up i start telling them how it will work "right so all i need to do is put a few drops of your blood into this bowl and i few drops of mine to and I'll do the spell if it turns blue it means were blood related family and if it start red it means were not blood family ok and I'll do it for both me and ty so you can see that I'm not lying to you ok, here i will show you, I'll do it on me and Caroline and then me and ty so you can see first" so i do me and Caroline and the blood stays red then i do me and ty and the blood turns blue

"why dose it turn blue? Is they a reason it goes that colour i mean" Hayley asks me

"its cos the colour of your blood in your body is blue before it oxidises turning it red, so it will be red in the bowl but when it mixes with family blood it recognises it turning it back to blue" i tell them all "oh ok"

"so are you ready then" i ask her and she nods,

so i do the spell and then add the blood and it turns blue, i do they same for her and ty and that turns blue as well, she looks at me and ty and says

"so were family, were really family then" and tears up so i go over to her and hug her as dose ty and i say to her yes Hayley were family and she looks so happy, she looks at Elijah and kisses him and tears up again, "sorry its just i thought, after my dad I didn't have any family left and now i have you both"

"cousins," i tell her "what" she asks confused "me and ty are your cousins, you also have to uncles as well, my dad, and tys dad" well I think I suppose I need to tell then then,

"right i suppose i need to tell you both everything then so you can understand where i was coming from with me earlier comments," they both nod and i sit across from them both now with ty and Caroline on one side of me and jasper and Alice the other side and then peter and charlotte standing behind me all around me for support, i start from me grandmothers powers being a powerful witch a different stronger type of witch, to mine and ty's parents affair then the attack of my grandmother and her dieing, then me growing up with my dad, i told them that i dated a cold one, Elijah was shocked by that one, to me being attacked by another cold one and then me changing into a werewolf cos of that attack, to me then learning i was a witch and that my dad who i thought was my dad turns out to be my uncle, to then me and my real dad meeting and me meeting my brother ty,

"wow, thats a lot in a few months" Hayley says "indeed it is" Elijah says thinking about everything,

"yeah then they is more but they has already been a lot tonight and I don't want to overwhelm you both" i say

"there's more" they both say together and i laugh at then cos they seem shocked even the rest of them laugh to

"this is my sister were talking about here, like jasper said before she's the one that causes the trouble or the trouble just some how finds her, its a good thing she's as strong as she is, else i would have to glued to her hip just to keep her out of trouble" ty laughs out as i huff at him

"but she's also the strongest and most loyal sister ever and we all love her think of her as our sister and would do anything for her, cos she's our leader the one who keeps us all safe and together and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world" ty says looking at me with his hand on my shoulder and i tear up looking at him then look at them all and they all put there hand on my shoulder, in support and to show me that the accpect me as there leader

"oh guys your going to make me cry if you keep doing this" i laugh at them and they laugh back at me,"thats so sweet,"Hayley says, but Elijah says

"so what other stuff has happened then"

"well after i had met my real dad and brother, then we went and destroyed a cold ones army she was making to try and kill me cos she thought i was Edwards mate, oh yes then we had a run in with the volturi and i had to put them straight," and Elijah says

"you had a run in with them and what happened"

"well i nearly killed them, the witch twins and some others, yes i know I probably haven't heard the last of them but they will think twice next time they try and take me or anyone i love anywhere," i tell him and he nods "what else" Hayley asks

"humm well" i say but Caroline says "what about the shifters tinck?" And we all look at her and i smirk with Alice, but she just says "what, what that was something to you had to sort out, I'm just saying thats all" she huff in the end

"of yes them nearly naked shifters to, I wonder why you remember that Caroline" i say but she just shrugs but i laugh and ty whispers in her ear "your going to be in trouble when we get back naughty girl" but she just giggles at him ewww really ty, thanks for that,

"humm i when on a trip to the Gemini coven for a bit, then went to see ty before i went back to my dad but we found out that ty's mom is a cheating money grabbing hoe bag and that she new all about me all the time and lied about it, oh and ty got turned into a hybrid to, so i took away his bloodlust and his sire bond,"

at this Elijah looks shocked and i think he looks guilty for some reason, but i have no idea why, so I continue

"then a few weeks later you Elijah rang ty and we came here but on the way, me and ty had a night as werewolfs in the forest and the next night we went out and Alice, jasper, peter and charlotte joined us and as you heard earlier we had a little sport of trouble and after that i turned them four from cold ones into traditional vampires and then here we are, so thats everything" i shrug and look at them both

"wow Isabella you have been busy" Hayley says and Elijah nods again he looks like he's thinking about something i should know about but don't,

so we talk a little longer and as it's late we agree to meet up the next afternoon to talk more and so i can ring Charlie and Richard,

as i get into my hotel room, i shower and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm asleep.

 **AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

When i woke up the next morning, i drag myself out of bed i feel so ruff this morning like i have have a hang over, I get changed and go down to breakfast, I'm the first one down, so i take the opportunity to sit and think about everything Hayley told me last night, as I'm thinking ty and Caroline come in hand in hand, i love how much they love each other and I couldn't think of how much they go together and it makes me a little jealous, not that their together cos no love them both but jealous cos that was something that i thought i had with Edward, i just shake my head i suppose with everything going on i I don't have the time for a relationship, I'm to busy keeping my family safe,

as ty and Caroline sit down the other join us as well,

"Morning tink, you ok? You don't look so good" Caroline asks me and ty nods

"yeah I'm fine, i just feel like i have got a hang over thats all, probably everything catching up with me" i tell them, as Alice comes bouncing over to us

"morning everyone" she says and i smile at her as she winks at me, as we finish eating i start the conversation

"I've been thinking about everything Hayley told us yesterday and i want to know what you think about it"

"well i have been thinking about it to, it just seems to much of a coincidence that her dads murdered as well" ty says

"yes it is and the fact that he was murdered then a few weeks later my grandmother, me and my mom was attracted to, i think he must of new something about us, as well as the fact he had Hayley move away to keep her safe to, points to that" i say

then peter says "well think about it, your grandmother is pregnant with twins, then makes a deal with another pack to bring both packs together right," and we all nod,

"so she gives one twin to the other pack why? Yes to bring them together but Charlie would of been the pack leader of one pack and Hayley's dad would of been the pack leader of the other pack as well, too twins, too packs in the same family would off been bringing them both together," peter says

"essentially being one big pack, strength in numbers all loyal to one family" i say and peter nods at me at this,

'so we have a reason why our dads mother did what she did, but what about everything else?"

"Well werewolf and witches don't normally get along right," Caroline says

"yes but the reason my dad and mom got together is because she didn't use her magic she didn't like it, dad didn't sense it either cos when they first got together he still hadn't triggered his wolf side, and Charlie and her was high school sweethearts even though she had an affair," i say

"true but your grandmothers would off met Charlie and Renee they would off known though right" Alice says i look at her to continue "well in them days you took your girlfriend or boyfriend to meet your parents right"

"yeah so they would of known what the other was, but it still doesn't explain anything"

"what if your grandmothers didn't like it and they then kept seeing each other in secret, and both grandmothers knew each other to, they would of if they lived near each other" jasper says

"so then they find out that mom is pregnant with me, with a witch and a werewolf gene, and get together to keep me safe, dad, mom and me move away to get away from the pack and witches cos they find out and don't want me a hybrid alive, mom leaves dad, and we get attacked cos dad wasnt there to protect us so my grandmother spells us and dies to protect me, and a few years later i go live with dad and then everything happens with me" i say

"Yep thats about is" Caroline says

"but in the mean time the witches and werewolf are still looking for me, and dads twin knew something or finds something out, he hides Hayley to keep her safe when she was born, and then start asking questions, drawing attention to himself, the werewolfs don't like him asking questions and tell the witches and they torture him to tell them what they want to know, and a few weeks later they attack your grandmother," peter says

"yeah but how did dads twin find out about me? The only people who knew about me was my mom, Charlie, Richard, and both grandparents right," i say

"no Isabella they was one more if you remember" ty says to me and i look at him confused,

"who" i say to him

"my mother, remember the massive argument at my house she said she knew about you, she said she always knew about you," ty says, i remember, i remember her saying that,

"the bitch, the fucking bitch, she sold our family out to the witches didnt she," i state more than ask them, cos i already know the answer to it,

"i wonder, i wonder who she was seeing when my mom and your dad was having an affair, cos your dad said they wasn't together at that time right, so who was she seeing, she must off been passing information on to the pack about us, maybe thats what dads twin found out, and he looked into us all and thats the Information the witches was trying to get out off him, so they could kill me," i say

"yes that seems the only logical explanation" jasper says and nods at me

"yeah but now my mom also knows that we know about each other was to say she hasn't gone back and told the pack about us," ty says

"so we deal with it, when the time comes" jasper says

"ok now we have a theory, lets go back over to Hayley and Elijah with it, and plan what to do, about the witches," and i smirk at everyone and say with a evil voice

"cos there going down, and I'm going to take anyone who gets in my way with them!"

we all head over to Hayley's and tell Elijah and Hayley about our theory and they both seem to agree with us, were sitting in the living room talking about plans and then back up plans, but i feel like I'm missing something here, so while everyone is planning i slide out without anyone noticing me,

what am i missing, i go out side and sit on the porch swing thinking, i think back to the first time Elijah got in touch with us, he said they couldn't come to us why not, they don't seem to be a reason not to, and the look Elijah gave us to when we told him about Tyler's change what was that all about? I walk back into the living room and lean against the door frame,

"what a cant understand is why you and Elijah couldn't leave here and come to forks to us, when we had that first conversation Elijah said that you couldn't leave here to come to us, but why it seems ok here so what was the problem that stopped you from leaving?" I ask looking at them both with a raised brow

"they was threatening me, the person who said you was looking into the pack, went to the pack and told them first cos he didnt know where the leader was, me, and cos Elijah is a vampire they don't like him on the land but he's me mate so we live here instead and i go to the pack once a day to make sure everything is ok," Hayley says

"there's more isn't they,?" I ask and she nods,

"they don't like me with Elijah, but i love him he's my mate i would never leave him, but they say the leader should be there all the time, and i understand that, i do but I cant and wont leave my mate never," she says

"what else" cos i know they is more

"some of the pack have tried to split us up, they said that i have to marry one of the pack males to carry on the pack line, and some when to the witches to put a spell on us to split us up,"

"They tried to take your mate bond away, but that's against of of the laws to interfere with a mate bond," i say yep they are so dead witches

"some of the males in the pack keep challenging me to, they want to take leadership of the pack," she tells me well this pack needs a talking to i think, but then Freddie calls to me in my head,

"bells" i stand up straighter and put my shield around me cos if Freddie is talking to me i need to concentrate on him with him being so far away to,

"yes Freddie, what's up is dad ok?"

"yes he's fine, but i have been listening to Hayley, the thing is she is not leader of the pack"

"what, why not, then who is? Explain" i ask him

"Well when her dad died it should of gone to the next in line but that wasn't her, yes she's his daughter but it should of gone to your dad Charlie, he was the next and he should of had his own pack but with everything that happened it never came to be, so when he died it should of gone to the brother, Charlie, maybe that was what his twin found out to, and the pack would of known this and they are trying to cover it up so they can push Hayley out and someone else came take over" Freddie tells me

"humm yes the elder pack would of known this to, so that makes sense to push her out, and one of the elders sons to take over, well i think its time to call my dad then" i say to him but i wont approach the pack till Charlie knows and see what he wants to do, as i finish talking to Freddie i drop my shield and look around,

"you ok tinkerbell" ty asks me the others have seen me talk to Freddie before and have seen me put my shield up but not Hayley or Elijah and it is something to see up so they look a little taken back by it, and i just nod at him then look at Hayley, i go over to her and sit in front of her

"hayley i need to tell you something I'm not sure how your going to take it" i say

"what is it" she asks worried

"well you see when your dad died, he had a twin right and he found that out to that is one of the reasons the pack went to the witches they didnt want him to find Charlie" i say to her

"why though, he's family his brother, his twin" she says but by the look of Elijah i think he knows where this is going,

"yes he was, but that was the reason they didnt want him to find Charlie cos he knew if he died then the leadership would go to the next in line,"

"yeah i know that thats why I'm here" she says

"yes but your not next in line you never was and the elders knew that to, they got you to take over the pack for the line but then they was going to push you out so you would willingly give up the pack leadership and then the family line wont of been in charge, one of the elders sons would of been the leader and then kicked you out or well or maybe killed you to stop you coming back" i say

'so the real pack leader is Charlie then" and i nod at her "yes he is"

"so what happened now then" Elijah asks

"I'm going to ring Charlie now and tell him everything to see if he's will to take the pack over, cos it means moving his life over here, cos if he is we need to lay low till his he which means we cant be seen till he's here, but if he doesn't want it then it will go to Richard and I'm not sure what he will do," i look at ty and he just shrugs not knowing either,

"but if neither want it either you keep it or" and i stop cos i think or what

"or what" jasper asks me

"or either me and ty take it we are the next after, but they is no way I'm letting the elders take over it I'll kill them before i let them do that," i say to them all

"well i never wanted it to begin with, i was just doing it for my dad, i just want to live happily with my mate is that so wrong," hayley says worried she must think i would be angery at her,

"no hayley we all understand that, really we do were all got mates here," as i cough at him and he looks at me "well all of us but tinkerbell here" and he grins at me then says "it's probably cos she's always getting herself in trouble, there isn't a man out there that can handle her" and she giggles out at that as they all laugh to

"at least I'm not whipped" i mutter at him of but Caroline then says something i really wish she didnt

"well they was that one man who handled her remember" and my eyes nearly fall out my head and my mouth falls open and i turn beat red i can feel the heat coming of my face

"CAROLINE" i shout at her as ty says

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHO WHAT" he shouts looking at me and Alice jumps up and down clapping "really oh my god who was he, was he good, oh of course he was else you wouldn't of popped or cherry for him" as she's giggling out

"OH MY GOD KILL ME NOW" I sink into the sofa knowing ty is fuming,

"isabella what man, who is it,when was it" he asks me

"Oh it was the night you was changed Tyler, thats why you didnt know" Caroline says to him

"what you knew Caroline and you didnt tell me, why not" he ask her,

"what you really want me to tell you about your sister sex live" she looks at him in disgust

"no i suppose not gross but i need to now if she's safe though" he tells her

"baby she's ok look you can she her, she's obviously fine" and Caroline just rolls her eyes at him

and he just narrows his eye at me and i smirk at him then mutter "whipped" to him and he tells me this isnt over yet so i roll my eyes at him, cos really he acts worse than my dad sometimes,

"so if we come get back to the topic at hand" Elijah says

"yes so i best ring Charlie, but first have you got anything to eat cos I'm starving" i say

"really tink again, you had a massive breakfast" Caroline says

"what I'm hungry" but Alice tills her head looking at me then just shrugs and says "your feeling better now then"

"yeah i felt like i had a hang over this morning, and i felt really sick but i feel ok now" i just shrug

so after we all have a late lunch wi sit back down to ring Charlie, but Elijah starts

"before you ring Charlie we want to to ask if you wanted to stop with us while your here, we have more than enough room, and room for Charlie and Richard to, we just thought it would be best if we was all together, and you we are all family after all" as both hayley and Elijah smile at us as he puts his arm around hayley

"i just look at the rest of them to see what they think, they all nod at me,

"it would be best to keep us all together in one place till we know more and Charlie is here to" peter says and everyone else nods i look at Elijah and say

"we don't want to impose, though cos we can be a lot to handle sometimes," but Elijah waves me off

"you cant be any worse than my family is" he says

"well ok then we will, and it would be better if we was all together to, right now that is decided i best ring Charlie then" this is not going to go well i can feel it

so here we are explaining it to my dad as well as Richard, we thought it would be best to just do a conference call with them, and dad has been shouting for the last half an hour so its safe to say he's pissed

"Dad, dad, dad, DAD" i shout as i have been trying to get his attention

"WHAT," he shout but I'm pissed now so I don't say anything but i cant hear him taking deep breaths to calm down

"sorry bells i didnt mean to snap at you, I'm just so pissed," he says

"i know dad, i know do you want to thinking about this for a bit before we plan what were going to do," i ask him but he answer straight away

"No bells I'm coming this is family and I'll be damned if them elders think they are going to take it away, and i also want to meet me niece to," he says

"so your going to take over the pack dad, what about work, forks" i ask him just want him to be sure

"don't worry bout all that its only a job and a house i can seek it if i want or rent it out, and they can find someone else to take over as chief here"

"I'm going to come up there to your going to need all the help you can get," Richard says

"really dad your coming" ty asks him

"of course Tyler this is family and you always look after family, and thats everyone in that room," he says

"So when will you be here then dad, Saturday, Friday evening at the earilest, ok can you book a room for me,"

"well actually dad were all staying with hayley and Elijah its a massive house and we thought it would be safer if we was all together to, and they is a room for both you and Richard ok" i tell him

"humm ok that sounds like a good idea to, are you being on your best behaviour bells,"he says

and I'm shocked why did he only ask me "yes daddy of course i have, why wouldn't i" i try and say as innocently as i can

"oh so the call i got from Denver police, to confirm your identity was nothing right" oh shit and i look at Alice she didnt see that really she just looks at the floor

"it was nothing daddy, its all sorted now" as i roll my eyes

"don't you roll your eyes at me young lady, and we will be having a chat about it when i get there," as ty sniggers out, how dose dad even know I'm rolling my eyes,

"oh and Tyler son i got a call to so did carolines mom so don't think you are of the hook either young man" and i smirk at him as he gives my the finger, dick

"right kids i gotta go it seems i have got work to do i will be there be the weekend, bells I'll call you when my plane lands so you can come and get me and Richard ok"

"yes dad"

"and we can have that talk then, but till then lay low for now," he says

"ok dad we will see you then, bye dad"

"bye bells, be good" I roll my eyes and end the call, and look at everyone,

"well we can chill for a few days then, till they get here and then it will be war ha," i say

"yeah it will be nice to chill for a few days" they all say creepy how they all did that then they laugh at it

"so what's for dinner then" i say as they all look at me "what"

 **AN:SO WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


End file.
